Susurros Mitigantes
by Zword
Summary: Poco sabe su pueblo de la memoria de su princesa, que a pesar del triunfo sigue mostrando aquellas tristes sonrisas del pasado. El joven que ahora era su guarda espaldas, se daría a la tarea de hacer que esa regente volviera a ser lo que fue en su pasado, a petición de ella misma y de su propio corazón altruista. Incluso con su apoyó ¿Por que ella se niega a dejar ir sus memorias?
1. Malos recuerdos

**Este FF no será muy largo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Este FF tiene Zelink, fans de otras parejas, abstenerse a leer.  
Aclaraciones: **La imagen de portada es creación original del diseño de Young Zelda de Twilight Princess de las dibujantes Akira Himekawa y con un acabado de color por Goddess Artemiss. Muchísimas gracias por permitirme usar la imagen. Goddess Artemiss.  
 **El FF es completamente idea original.**

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos que comience.

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** Malos recuerdos

 _Las nubes oscuras del ocaso cubrían totalmente el cielo, mientras una pequeña niña de cabello castaño observaba la escena anonadada, sin miedo alguno. Era su costumbre soñar aquello por lo que ya no temía._

 _Siempre soñaba con un Hyrule bajo ese tenue brillo crepuscular, mientras paseaba en los alrededores del gran campo y se tiraba en las florecillas._

 _Pero esta vez su sueño fue distinto:_

 _Tras la ilusión y felicidad, vino la desgracia y la oscuridad profunda, lo que la dejo perturbada de una u otra forma. Una risa malévola, la voz de un hombre entre las penumbras diciendo: "Retornare de lo profundo de este mundo, del crepúsculo"_

 _La niña no hizo más que llorar, acomodando su cuerpo en el suelo y tapando su delicado rostro con sus rodillas._

Unos segundos después despertó en su cama, jadeando y tomando su pecho mientras aún mantenía lágrimas en su rostro.

Se quejó unos momentos y luego suspiro aliviada – No fue más que un terrible sueño. Uno muy real y alarmante.

Sus mejillas se encontraban aun enrojecidas del susto y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sólo quería los abrazos de su madre y las caricias en la cabeza por parte de su padre… pero…

La pequeña se frotaba los ojos con los puños cerrados y cargaba a un pequeño peluche de lobo entre sus brazos – Papi, mami, tuve un… – Entró a hurtadillas a aquella enorme habitación donde sólo pudo mirar un charco enorme de sangre, y a un extraño encima de su madre y su padre.

-Querida… en que buen momento llegas. Que quede claro, florecita, que esto no es personal.

En el momento en el que ella observo eso dejo caer el peluche. Corrió fuera de la habitación, siendo perseguida por este. No obstante, otra persona logró detener al hombre, un caballero guardia que había escuchado algunos ruidos antes.

Ella sólo huyo hasta encontrarse con alguien más. Fue entonces que el hombre que asesinó a sus padres fue capturado por más de un soldado y llevado a juicio.

 _ **La princesa no volvió a saber más de él. Desde ese día… las sonrisas y la felicidad se habían desvanecido de su rostro. El castillo se convirtió en un lugar triste, desolado y gris. El sentido se había perdido para ella. Fue instruida por los cinco sabios de Gerudo, volviéndose un poco más seria de lo que su edad aparentaba.**_

* * *

-¡Ah! – Grito en la soledad de su estudio, recibiendo de manera inmediata a su guarda espaldas.

-¡¿Qué sucede, princesa?! – pregunto exaltado un muchacho en armadura.

-No… no fue nada – dijo con poca credibilidad para el muchacho. Este se quitó el casco que tenía y lo colocó bajo su brazo derecho, para luego posarlo en un mobiliario cerca.

-Sé que no quiere contarme nada, su alteza, pero personalmente considero que debería decirme las cosas que le perturban. Bono solía decirme eso todo el tiempo cuando era un niño.

-¿Tu alcalde? – pregunto desconcertada de aquello.

-Claro, el mismo. ¿Sabe usted? Mis padres fallecieron cuando era un bebe, así que me encargaron con el pueblo de Ordon. Me crié como uno más de ahí y, siendo el niño más grande decidí cuidar de los demás para que no pasaran las mismas tristezas que yo.

-Oh, vaya, no tenía idea, Link. Lo siento, hice que sacaras a flote parte de tu pasado – cayó un segundo y continuo – No era mi…

-Disculpe la interrupción pero… en realidad no pasa nada. La verdad es que mis padres no me dejaron a mi suerte en el bosque. Me dejaron con gente maravillosa que cuidaba de mí hasta ahora. Y hoy puedo decir que los protegí con todo mi esfuerzo cuando comenzó la invasión de Zant. Puedo decir que les he devuelto el favor y por eso fui capaz de llegar aquí. Antes pensaba que las cosas que hacía no le llegarían a nadie, jamás olvidare las palabras de Telma, una persona que me enseño a valorar mis acciones – En ese momento, comenzó a recordar aquella vez, momento antes de que la reina Rutela se le apareciera como espíritu.

* * *

 _-Eres un joven muy hábil – Esbozó una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto con sus cejas – ¿Por qué no pones tu espada al servicio de Hyrule?_

 _-¿Disculpe…? – Preguntó desconcertado de las palabras. Era un simple granjero ¿Cómo podría ser un caballero?_

 _-Sí, quiero decir… Hyrule es un reino donde apenas queda ya esperanza, pero aún hay gente que no se resigna – Pauso un momento, suspirando ahí parada, delante de la posada, con ambos brazos cruzados – Gente como… yo misma._

 _-Entiendo, señorita…_

 _-Llámame Telma –Le enseño una sonrisa pícara._

* * *

-Fue entonces que me di cuenta de mis miedos. El ser distinto a cada persona en mi pueblo, sin conocer la verdad del mundo. Tuve miedo de perderlos, pero no era el único así. Había más gente en Hyrule que temía por perder la esperanza. Así que decidí brindarles un poco de lo que tenemos en Ordon – Link esbozó una tierna sonrisa – La esperanza que no se pierde jamás.

La princesa sonrió dulcemente y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

-Ahora entiendo – Dijo en tono bajo, pero audible.

Link se sintió avergonzado por el suave tacto de Zelda, pero espero sus palabras preguntándole algo – ¿Qué entiende, su alteza?

-Entiendo que para tu pueblo, eres la esperanza – Con esto último, Link sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, "Él, ¿una esperanza?" Pero más que nada, su voz dulce era la que le había provocado aquellos sentidos.

-¿Yo? – Dijo un tanto exaltado – No, es imposible. Yo sólo hice lo correcto, pero ellos forjaron su esperanza en los niños. Sí… Los niños son la esperanza de Ordon.

-Pero… no sólo eso, Link – Comentaba la princesa con calma – En verdad, tu valentía brindaba esperanza a todos. A los hombres y mujeres que salvaste, a Midna… y también, fuiste mi esperanza de salvar el reino. Es por eso que cuando me pediste extender tu periodo de héroe… acepte que fueses quien cuidara mis espaldas. Eres tan capaz que no veo porque pedir más seguridad de la cuenta. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser peor que **el rey de las tinieblas**? No creo que nadie más hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo… eres tan altruista que llenas la esperanza de este reino y su servidora – Se levantó de aquel sillón en el que minutos antes se había quedado profundamente dormida – Gracias, Link. Te debo esta calma que me das y todavía más.

El sonroso de las mejillas del rubio se hizo presente considerablemente, tanto que la princesa lo notó y sonrió en el momento.

-Es un verdadero honor que considere eso de mi persona, su alteza – Nervioso, apartó sus manos de las de ella – Agradezco profundamente sus palabras.

-Son palabras que vienen desde mi corazón. Incluso… ¿Podría pedirte un gran favor?

Link se quedó quieto unos instantes – Por supuesto, lo que desee ¿Qué es, su alteza?

-Yo, bueno… me gustaría que me enseñaras más cosas del mundo. Por años viví en la ignorancia, mi pueblo sufría la desesperanza y yo no pude hacer mucho. Me gustaría entender este mundo que las diosas nos entregaron. Ayúdame a entenderlo mejor, para ser una buena líder – Sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes. Link no se negó, no lo haría aunque fuese algo que le llevara a mal. Por una u otra cosa se había convertido en el guarda espaldas de la princesa

-Va a ser un gusto, Princesa – contestó a la petición, acompañado de una noble sonrisa de las que siempre llevaba al responder con sinceridad.

-Gracias – Decía la princesa, con un aire melancólico – Me alegra que aceptes esta egoísta petición mía.

-No creo que sea egoísta… porque, bueno… piensa en el bienestar de su pueblo. Tratar de hacer un mejor enfoque en sus métodos y fallos, es de admirar – Finalizó el dialogo con esas palabras, dejando en silencio a la princesa – Con su permiso, me retiro afuera.

Link comenzó a caminar a la puerta, cuando la princesa lo detuvo abruptamente, tomándolo del hombro de su bella armadura.

-¡Espera! – Clamó Zelda con aire desesperante – No te vayas, no aún… espera.

Tal como pidió, Link esperó un rato. Ambos parados sin decir una sola palabra, mientras la tensión crecía constantemente en ese incómodo silencio generado por la misma princesa.

Pasaron unos largos diez minutos, hasta que decidió hablar para calmar sus ansias, y sin saberlo, las de Link también.

-Hay más cosas que me gustaría pedirte, claro, con tiempo a su vez – Un aire de vergüenza llenó las mejillas de la doncella, coloreándolas de un rosa tenue.

-No hay problema, su alteza, dígame – Respondió el muchacho, igual de nervioso pero conteniéndose dentro del tono.

-Quiero que nos volvamos más íntimos, como amigos. Creo firmemente que podríamos llevarnos muy bien, no sólo me trates como una princesa, sino como una amiga… ¿Podrías intentarlo?

Link tragó saliva. Sudó tanto de la frente que simplemente se limpió con las manos y un pañuelo que la princesa le ofreció con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré – Dijo nervioso y casi inaudible – Después de todo, si es para algo que necesite, lo haré – Hizo una reverencia y la princesa se mofo de nuevo – Ah, si… perdón. Haré lo que necesites, Z… Z… Zelda

-Calma, puedes hacerlo paso a paso. No tiene por qué ser de inmediato – Con delicadeza, tomó el puño del joven, el que sostenía el pañuelo y lo tomó ella – Las cosas con tiempo salen siempre siendo mejor que algo espontaneo – Así mismo, secó la frente de Link con una delicada sonrisilla.

A esta acción, Link reaccionó distinto a lo que mostraba hace un par de segundos. Bajo la mirada y luego la subió de inmediato para tomar, por sí mismo, el pañuelo. Se secó con tranquilidad y luego observó a Zelda.

-No me malentienda… la verdad es que la única razón por la que no la puedo ver distinto, es porque siento que sería una falta de respeto. Es la soberana del reino al que pertenezco, y como tal, nunca podría ser su igual. Princesa Zelda… bueno, Zelda… a la única reina que serviré y protegeré porque las diosas así han planteado – Suspiro hondo. Poco a poco iba relajándose para poder proseguir – Intentare esforzarme lo más que pueda para poder enseñarle el significado de una amistad sincera, como todas aquellas que pude formar en mi travesía. Incluyendo aquella amistad que tuve con Midna, la cual era princesa también.

-Gracias – le tomó ambas manos con cariño – Las diosas eligieron bien a su siervo.

-También eligieron bien a su princesa – Cruzó su mirada con la de ella, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero a pesar de aquello pudo mantener una conexión con ella, sintiéndose agradable al observarla fijamente – En fin. Volveré a mi guardia – Volvió a hacer una reverencia. Al darse cuenta se chocó la paloma de su mano con su frente. Luego torpemente retrocedió hasta dar con su casco. Al final, sólo salió apenado más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando Link salió, Zelda sintió tranquilidad. Una inmensa paz que no sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Y todo te lo debo a ti, Link – Suspiro de nuevo y volvió a sus papeleos, aquellos con los que se quedo dormida profundamente.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	2. Mirada

Hola, vengo aquí a decir que agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyó con esta idea :) Me alegra que les guste. Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Sheika 360.** Espero que te guste mucho este cap.

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** Mirada

 _Querido diario…_

 _Han pasado más de dos años desde aquel entonces. El día en que Hyrule había sido invadido sin previo aviso, y donde comenzó mi agonía. Un recuerdo perturbador de sueños que se cumplieron, sueños de presagios oscuros y grises._

 _Todos mis miedos se materializaron, pero conlleve mis tareas a toda costa, como cualquier soberana, y me antepuse a la adversidad del crepúsculo que osaba con dominar la luz de este mundo_

 _No pude sentirme más frustrada cuando me entregué, pero debía proteger algo mayor a mí: La trifuerza que desde mi nacimiento custodiaba el dorso de mi mano._

 _Mis padres… sujetos al destino. Mi vida, sujeta al trono… la libertad se terminó para mí en ese instante. Desde ese momento, incluso ahora, que es una obligación casarme como soberana de Hyrule, me siento en una posición delicada para mis propios sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que aun siento poseer._

 _El sólo recordar decir a mi madre tantas veces que me casara con el hombre que un día amase. Los pequeños susurros, prometiendo un día darme su vestido de novia, el que tanto me agradaba y que intentaba vestir al desordenar su armario. Tiempos que no regresaran y que se han marchado dolorosamente…_

 _Aquí mismo concluyó otro más de mis pensamientos. Aquí mismo dejó poco a poco lo que una princesa en mi posición es incapaz de mantener: El deseo de la libertad._

* * *

Cerró el librillo que mantenía entre sus manos y el escritorio. Dejo la pluma en su tintero y luego suspiro.

-¿Debería continuar con esto? – Se preguntaba Zelda con duda. Se levantó de su asiento en el escritorio y sin distracción se posó en la cama, recostándose con un brazo en la frente. Para ese momento ya mantenía una vestimenta de pijama que constaba de una delicada y fina camisola de seda, con escote a los hombros y encaje que le daba un estilo muy coqueto y elegante. La prenda era color crema con algunos adornos zurcidos a mano en color blanco, y bello encaje dorado con forma de rosas.

Ya recostada, sintió como el cansancio la invadía de lleno. Observo la tela de su cama, encima del dosel. Se dio media vuelta recostada en la cama y luego colocó su cara contra la almohada.

Suspiro hondo para luego retirarse la almohada y acomodarse boca arriba para descansar.

 _-Tal vez no quiera hablar de eso con nadie y lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero… Yo pienso que por su propio bienestar emocional, al menos confiese sus preocupaciones con un diario, puede serle muy útil._

-¿Tú crees, Link? – susurro con los ojos cerrados, apretando la sábana y cobertor bruscamente – Nadie contesta con un consejo de superación y tampoco palabras de apoyo. Tal vez – de nuevo, apretó fuertemente las cobijas – debería considerar el ofrecimiento que me hizo Link… tal vez – suspiro cansa, de nueva cuenta, prefiriendo con esto el descanso.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente** , la regente de Hyrule se levantó de la cama, como siempre. O quizá no como siempre.

Ya eran pasadas de las ocho. La princesa estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a horas tempranas, sola, por ese motivo no designaba a nadie a ello. Tampoco alerto a nadie, puesto que solía su desayuno aproximadamente a las nueve y cuarto de hora.

Sin embargo, el levantarse "tarde" afectaba prácticamente TODO lo que haría ese día. Debido a ello, la princesa comenzó a realizar las tareas atareadamente, causando ruido atrás de la puerta de su habitación, donde tomaba guardia el responsable de la seguridad de la princesa, Link.

Unos pequeños golpes sonaron para las orejas de la doncella, para responder a estos con un "Adelante"

Fue entonces que Link encontró a la princesa de aquí, allá, con algo de estrés que traspasaba con sólo verle.

Link sólo observaba tratando se tomarle los brazos para que se tranquilizar y tomará aire. Pero era difícil de cachar, más que algún gato travieso, miedoso o una ardilla en el bosque. Pero de cualquier forma logró atraparla.

-Princesa, ¿Le ocurre algo? – Preguntó preocupado. Incluso más que otras veces en las que lograba ver a la princesa atareada.

-No es nada, Link. Ahora tengo mucho que hacer y no hay tiempo. No sé porque me quede rendida en la noche, pero me quita tiempo – La voz desesperada de la princesa le hizo saber que de verdad había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Cómo resolverlo? – ¡No sale nada bien últimamente!

Despacio, la atrajo hasta una silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. La dejó en ese sitió acolchonado, haciendo que le mirara nada más que a él.

-Por favor, reaccione – La voz de Link hizo que la princesa se tranquilizara un poco. Había pasado mucho desde que había experimentado un ataque de estrés. Asegurando, incluso, que al menos cuatro veces le dio ese tipo de desesperación en donde conseguía lanzar sus cosas a la deriva – Regrese a su tranquilidad, inhale y exhale tranquilamente. El tiempo es sagrado, sí, pero también merece un descanso de todas sus obligaciones, su majestad.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que… – Desvió la mirada tocándose un brazo – El ser una princesa te sobre exige de alguna u otra forma. Todos confían en ti… todos confían en tus habilidades y el uso que les des a ellas. Es fatigante.

Link escucho y pudo sentir empatía de inmediato. Soltó una pequeña risa y luego observó como ella se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad.

-Ah, perdone… es que apenas me di cuenta de que le estoy hablando así, formal como me dijo que no hiciera. Y otra cosa más también.

-Es verdad – Ella se unió a las sonrisas del muchacho – Aunque dije que podías tomarte un tiempo para acostumbrarte – Suspiró un poco antes de volver a hablar – Disculpa, Link.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno… siento que escribir mis cosas no sirve tanto como si alguien las escuchara. Así que me preguntaba si tú…

Link sonrió nuevamente, al ver que la princesa estaba a punto de decir algo que el ya sabía.

-Sabe… Creo que sé perfectamente que me dirá. La otra cosa de la que también me di cuenta, es que somos parecidos en un aspecto, y no me siento su igual, princesa, pero… siento que ambos tememos decepcionar a quienes confían en nosotros. Nos aterra fallarles. Por esa razón, hacemos las cosas siempre lo mejor que podemos, pero en ocasiones nos olvidamos de nosotros. Muchos dicen admirarme por eso, aunque también me dicen que debo cuidar de mí tanto como cuido de ellos. Yo también la admiro, ¿sabe?, pero también confieso creer que debe cuidarse mejor.

Hasta ese momento, la princesa miro directo a los ojos a Link, y hasta ese instante se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había perdido el sentido en cuidarse de sí misma más allá de cuidarse por tener un poder en su interior.

Zelda comenzó a tener gestos en su rostro, indescifrables para Link. Cerraba su boca y la abría sin decir nada. Miraba fijamente el suelo y sus manos se mantenían juntas frente a su pecho, como si estuviera tomándolo delicadamente

Poco después de aquella extraña reacción, inhalo y exhalo de manera lenta y profunda.

-Me di cuenta de esto hasta ahora – comentó cerrando sus ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas – No siento haberme dado el justo aprecio. No tengo algún motivo. Link… ¿De verdad lo merezco?

Sus ojos llorosos hicieron que Link tartamudeara y que abriera más sus ojos para observarle adolorido. Trago saliva y despacio acerco sus manos a los brazos de la princesa.

-Todos – Unió su cuerpo con el suyo en un ligero abrazo – merecemos apreciarnos sin importar que. Y lo digo con toda sinceridad… cuando hablo de que usted… de que tú debes darte un gran afecto, princesa… Zelda – En ese momento Link entendió que había un enorme tramo que recorrer tomando la mano de esa persona a la que ahora mantenía abrazando – _Ahora comprendo que no necesitas un guardián… si no un amigo._

El llanto de la princesa se prolongó. A pesar de ser tan desgarrador se mantenía en un tono bajo. Ese momento en el que sólo Link pudo escucharle, era sólo de ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Zelda mantuviera la calma y respirara con tranquilidad.

-Siento haberme afligido hasta el punto de sollozar, pero me di cuenta de que tienes razón – Limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo – Gracias por esto, Link.

En ese momento, la luz solar se reflejó en el rostro de la princesa, haciéndola ver hermosa como nunca antes. La sonrisa y las pocas lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, la hacían brillar y verse tanto inocente como adorable.

" _ **THUM, THUM"**_

 _Link toco su pecho extrañado. Respiro hondo y sintió sus mejillas arder, sin desviar su mirada._

-¿Estas bien? – Salió de aquel trance, escuchando la pregunta de la princesa y reaccionando con una sacudida de su cabeza.

-E-Estoy bien – aseguró nervioso – Es sólo que… a todo esto, olvide que ya son las nueve y media – le dijo a la princesa, la cual se consterno un poco – Pero no se apure – tomó la mano de la princesa – Estoy seguro de que el tiempo no se desperdició con este momento.

La luz ahora chocó en el rostro de Link, haciendo que la princesa observara por primera vez más allá de esos ojos azules. Quizá hasta pudo ver su alma… porque termino tan hipnotizada como antes, Link.

" _ **THUM, THUM**_ _"_

 _Zelda tocó su pecho con extrañeza. Suspiro para sus adentro mientras su cara se tornaba rosada._

-Bueno… debo terminar con… con la revisión de la guardia – Apurado se levantó de su asiento – Discúlpeme, princesa – Hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

-E-Esta bien – Respondió igual de nerviosa – Nos veremos más tarde.

-Sí, por supuesto – Comentó rascando su nuca – Con su permiso.

Zelda se quedó ahí en la silla, Link detrás de la puerta. Ambos confundidos, limitándose a respirar agitadamente mientras eran incapaces de pensar claramente. Ninguno era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en ese instante.

" _ **THUM, THUM**_ _"_

 _Link suspiro hondo – No, no puede ser – se dijo así mismo – No puedo, ni siquiera lo pienses Link – Mentalmente se abofeteó y siguió en marcha a la sala de entrenamientos_

" _ **THUM, THUM**_ _"_

 _Zelda inhalo profundo – ¿Acaso se te fue una tuerca? – Cuestionó para sí misma – Es algo inadecuado, algo… algo… algo… – cada vez alentaba más sus palabras._

* * *

En el corazón existen miles de sentimientos. Bueno, en realidad no es el corazón, pero sí que afecta al corazón todo lo que sentimos y experimentamos. El amor también puede ser sentido a través de él. Si el corazón nos duele, quizá nos hayan hecho daño. Si el corazón late con mayor fuerza que sólo una pequeña agitación y hay una respiración mayor, mientras observamos a esa persona, puede ser que el amor nos inundó.

 **Quien sabe…**

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Metamorfosis

Regrese y con más. Espero que les guste xD este capítulo sera un poquito... bueno, ya verán.

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Metamorfosis**

Desde aquel día, Link se había comportado cercano a la princesa. Ya había pasado una semana pero ella aún no confiaba totalmente en decirle sus duros recuerdos de infante. No sólo era el hecho de perder a sus padres tan joven… también se trataba de una estricta educación que la dejo sin una infancia como tal. Olvidando que era una niña y comportándose siempre con etiqueta de un adulto. Nunca tuvo un amigo y su familia tampoco estuvo ahí porque se la habían arrebatado.

No había pasado un solo día en el que su tristeza le perjudicara con amargas sonrisas y falsa felicidad.

Y cuando el crepúsculo se cernió sobre Hyrule, le destrozó todavía más. Sus presagios dolorosos se habían cumplido, y su tristeza era aún mayor. Pensaba que nunca saldría de esa pesadilla hasta el momento en que se encontró con Midna. Y posteriormente, cuando Midna le trajo a Link, el futuro héroe de Hyrule.

El observarlo le hizo sentir esperanza. Su pata, símbolo de ser el héroe, sus ojos, símbolo de sinceridad. Ese joven estaba ligado a un gran destino.

* * *

 **Habitación principal de la familia real.-**

 _ **Querido diario…**_

 _Hoy se cumple una semana entera desde que Link vio la verdad de mí ser. Aunque aún le falte un poco para entenderlo por completo._

 _No sé cuándo estaría totalmente abierta de decirle las cosas que tengo guardadas, muy a pesar de que se haya acostumbrado a hablarme de manera "indecente" como dirían mis antiguos profesores, los sabios. Yo todavía no me siento lista, aún tengo miedo ¿Y sí le parece absurdo que tema así? No sé nada, no tengo idea de nada, diario, es por eso que aún no alcanzo la fuerza necesaria para confesar todos mis miedos._

 _Ya es hora de descansar, el ocaso se ha ocultado… y sinceramente no quiero volver a pasar la vergüenza de la otra vez…_

 _Tampoco pienso volver a tener esa sensación en el corazón… porque sé perfectamente que es éticamente incorrecto.*_

Cerró el libro, dejándose caer a la cama de nuevo, y cerró sus ojos ya bien acomodada en esta. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que necesitaba un poco de apoyo…

Simplemente se levantó de su cama y se colocó su capa, yendo hacia la habitación del rubio.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Link**

-Vaya día. No pude hablar con Zelda hoy, no tanto como hubiera querido – dijo para sí mismo, mirando el espejo de su baño. Posteriormente oliéndose y sacando una mueca del disgusto – Uff, que olor. Creo que así estuvo mejor. Hoy entrene a los reclutas de hace un año y han mejorado bastante. Ashei ha hecho un excelente trabajo desde que me designaron a cuidar de Zelda.

Se dio una ducha y cuando salió sólo tenía una toalla en la parte baja y otra más en la nuca y cuello.

Se miró al espejo y observó algunas cicatrices en esta. Acariciando ligeramente su abdomen. Otra más en el lado derecho de su hombro, otra cicatriz más grande.

Suspiro hondo y algunas escenas de batallas se cruzaron por su mente. Pero ninguna que haya sido dentro del crepúsculo… todas y cada una de esas marcas se veían más viejas y sus recuerdos eran de la infancia.

-No sólo nos parecemos en cuestión de posición anterior a estos dos años, Zelda… también hemos luchado en la niñez por sentirnos menos adoloridos. Tan sólo quiero ayudarte tanto como me ayudaron en Ordon a mí.

Sacudió su cabeza, dejando a tras las dolorosas batallas que vivió. Aunque también se sintió un poco avergonzado de haberle mentido a Zelda, diciéndole que de niño sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo de Ordon. Aunque bueno, era cierto que de niño, pero no como un bebe.

-No me enorgullezco de ese yo – Dijo en un tono más bajo – Ah, en fin – suspiro aliviado, el pasado está en el pasado. En éste momento soy un hombre nuevo… Sí eso – un sonido distrajo su atención. Este de inmediato se dio la vuelta y salto hacia su cama, dando una vuelta en ella y sacando su espada, la que se encontraba la lado de su cama, poniéndola justo en el cuello de aquel intruso que se había metido en su habitación – ¡Alto ahí! ¡Sucio…! ¡Eh! ¡¿Princesa?!

Aunque estaba encapuchada podía notar que era ella. Y de inmediato bajo el arma. Pero algo no andaba bien. Después de eso, se quitó la capucha pero no dijo nada y en cambio se limitó a observar.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué su cara esta roja? – Preguntó inocente el muchachito. Luego miro a la princesa.

-L-Link… t-tu… tu toalla – y con esto último se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiendo que el calor se le venía encima.

Link bajo la mirada hacia ahí y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente descubierto, pero ese no era el único problema. Había otro… y es que no solo estaba descubierto sino que también… se había, como decirlo… exaltado demasiado.

Sin darse tiempo a responderle, se dirigió a su armario y luego al baño. Y estuvo ahí un largo rato hasta que la princesa le tocó la puerta.

-¿Link…?

-N-No puedo salir… estoy demasiado avergonzado, su majestad – Respondió cortésmente, lo que hizo sentir a Zelda un poco mal.

-Link… por favor – dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza – En realidad, yo lo siento mucho. Debí haber tocado antes – tapó su frente con su mano – No quería hacerlo con malas intenciones.

Link salió del baño suspirando. No podía ni mirarle, estaba muy apenado.

-Pero debí estar listo para cualquier situación. Después de todo, toca guardia mañana temprano – observo hacia un lado, sin mirarla a ella.

Ella suspiro hondo. Pensando en cómo debía disculparse ante tal falta de respeto por su parte. Entonces miro al muchacho, tratando de mantener contacto visual. Lo cual logró después de un rato. Sonrojó a Link pero él no dio la vuelta.

-No era mi intención ver tú… v-virilidad. Pero debo decirte que no es absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarse. De verdad lo siento, no quería ver, fue auto reflejo… A-A veces no puedes desviar la vista de una algo tan llamativo, ha… ha – Habló sin pensar. Era su primera vez cerca de lo que un hombre tenía anatómicamente. Pero más que nada, el hecho de verlo así, desnudo, le despertó emociones, de nuevo. En esta ocasión, lascivas.

Link suspiro de alivio. Lo que el temía es que le tomara por un degenerado. Pero no fue así, lo que le hizo sentir consolado. Ahora mismo sólo tenía un pantalón de pijama encima, con lo que solía dormir. Dejando a la vista sus cicatrices, que Zelda notó al instante. Paso su mano por su abdomen y pecho, mirándole un poco intranquila – No sabía que tenías esto – dijo con un suspiro ahogado – pero no parecen de hace dos años… parecen más antiguas.

Link le tomó su mano con delicadeza – No es un pasado que me guste recordar – la observó detenido y serio – no pregunte más… creo que ambos deseamos mantener nuestros propios secretos ocultos.

-Algún día… te hare saber mis sentimientos que desde antaño guardo, prometo sacarlos cuando yo pueda, y como me dijiste hace unos días… también deberías hacer lo mismo.

Link sonrió ante la princesa y de manera espontánea le dejó un abrazó bien marcado.

-Suelo ser bastante afectivo con todos mis amigos y conocidos – confiesa el Hylian – lamento haberme puesto tan defensivo con el accidente de antes.

Zelda negó con la cabeza – de haber sido yo, hubiera actuado de la misma forma – confesó la princesa con algo de nervios – Así que – sonríe sinceramente – no pasa nada, gracias.

Su abrazo terminó en unos momentos después. Mirándose comprensivos.

-Hace una semana me pidió ser más amistoso y libre. No quería aceptar eso porque lo veía como una falta de respeto, pero ahora creo que es necesario. No sé qué cosas haya pasado, pero escuche entre algunos rumores, que sigue estando deprimida a pesar de que las cosas mejoraron, y con "sigue deprimida" se referían a un largo periodo de tiempo. Incluso un amigo me contó que fue instruida por los seis sabios del patíbulo, debieron ser bastante estrictos, imagino.

-Así es – Suspiro de largo – Creo que es algo menos que debo confesar – Esta soltó una risilla nerviosa – Supongo que paso a paso es como debemos seguir para estar mejor cada uno.

Link asintió con la cabeza – La felicidad es lo que hace hermosa a la vida, pero no una felicidad vacía o fingida, sino una felicidad autentica – finalizo con una mirada a la doncella – Así que… trabajemos juntos para conseguir esa felicidad.

Zelda sintió que el corazón le latía, pero no solo eso, sino que también lo sentía cálido y agradable. Link era, por mucho, la única persona que le había brindado la mano desinteresadamente y por eso sabía que en algún punto de su vida podría confiar en él.

-De pequeña siempre quise ser amiga del héroe de las leyendas. Incluso, extasiada por sus hazañas, juraba que si me lo encontraba me casaría con él – sus mejillas enrojecieron, al igual que las de Link – Pero dentro de mi sabía que eso no iba a ser posible… incluso así. Algo en mi ser me decía que unir nuestros caminos me traería calma y felicidad. Y mira, es verdad. Mis expectativas no fueron comparadas con lo excelente que ha sido haberte conocido.

Link se tocó el pecho, dándole la espalda a la princesa por unos minutos. Cerró sus ojos y bajo la cabeza.

 _Mi destino se alegra de haberte conocido… es por eso, Link, que te he amado desde que apareciste en este pueblo… Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, fue haberte conocido…_

-Link, ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó la princesa tomándole un brazo, haciendo que volteara, agitado y algo apagado.

-Yo, eh… sí, estoy excelente.

-¿Ah, sí? Luces distinto… creo que dije algo malo – Link inmódicamente negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-No tiene que ver en esto… es sólo que… alguien me ha dicho eso mismo antes y… bueno, sólo recordarlo me hizo sentir un poco decaído es todo. No creo que haya dicho algo malo. Ya es muy tarde, debería descansar, princesa.

Zelda miro el reloj, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía. "¡Es demasiado tarde!" así mismo, Link la escoltó hasta su habitación y regresó a la suya para descansar unos minutos, de ser posible, un par de horas.

Durante los siguientes días, se veían y se hablaban con normalidad, dejando a la imaginación las conversaciones de los que los observaban. Esas conversaciones que se tornaban muy afables, ya que Link aún estaba lleno de cordialidad con ella, pero también se tornaban bastante placidas.

Cada día había más rumores en el castillo y fuera de este, pues mantenían el tacto, las miradas y las sonrisas. Poco a poco se unían. Y bueno, habían pasado codo a codo un par de años. Organizando eventos, arreglando el estado de la ciudadela para hacerla más segura y otro asunto importante que los mantenía en el mismo plano: Investigar qué pasaría con la marca de Ganondorf. La cual desapareció justo después de su muerte, sin dejar rastro

Pero ese era otro asunto.

Lo importante en esa relación, es que algo estaba pasando… una amistad crecía y un disgusto también. _"¿Cómo es posible que ese sucio campesino se las dé de buenas con la princesa de su reino? ¡Qué insolencia! ¡Cuánto descaro en un jovencito!"_ y como es costumbre, otros apoyaban ver que la princesa parecía mucho más feliz, entre ellos los amigos de Telma, que después de los altercados del Crepúsculo accedieron a la petición de la princesa de formar parte de un nuevo consejo que llamó " **El Consejo de Guardianes de Hyrule** " que solía hacerse cargo de los asuntos exteriores, lejos de la capital, por lo que veían a la princesa vagamente, pero realmente notaban un cambio al visitar el castillo a dar informes.

Dichosa, Zelda cambio a tal punto de que recorría con más frecuencia los jardines. Cosa que no hacía desde su niñez, y que había dejado para olvidar sus tristezas, para olvidar los momentos con su familia.

También, era costumbre desde entonces que Link llevara de escolta a la princesa a la ciudadela. Cosa que jamás en su vida había hecho por sus deberes. Nadie conocía a la princesa desde pequeña y todos estaban petrificados con su terrible belleza.

Piel blanca como la nieve del pico nevado, labios rojos como el ardiente fuego de la montaña de la muerte, esbelta, como el agua del río Zora que recorría hasta desembocar al lago Hylia, cabello castaño como los troncos de fino mármol en Farore. Su forma de hablar era tan carismática, digno de una sucesora del legado de Hyrule, y tan inteligente como sus maestros, los sabios de Gerudo.

Zelda esbozó una enorme sonrisa al sentir que su pueblo aclamaba su reinado futuro y que Link les inspiraba paz, prosperidad y seguridad.

Había conocido a Link como un muchacho bastante acatado con su deber, seguro de sus decisiones, y siempre humilde con el crédito que le daban. Y ahora, no solo observaba eso en él, si no también libertad, justicia y el poder necesario para cambiar la situación decadente en la que se encontraba Hyrule no hacía mucho tiempo. Tal como hizo con el Reino del Crepúsculo y como alentó a Midna reparar los errores cometidos, deshacerse de la rabia… perdonarse y hacer lo mejor que fuese para ambos reinos.

Link tenía el poder de cambiar a todos a su alrededor, por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser el elegido por las diosas para llevar la paz al mundo.

-Gracias, diosas… me han dado otra oportunidad para tomar mi destino a rienda.

-Así es como debe ser – susurro Link con una sonrisa, al escucharla, evitando que ella le escuchara

* * *

La amistad, es un hermoso regalo que se nos fue dado a todos los seres vivos, desde que se puso a un par en el mundo, desde que las diosas crearon el plano de la existencia.

Mitigando con su fuerza las guerras, desechando con su justa mano, los deseos oscuros del corazón que se embelesa con el poder dorado. Por eso y por más, es que el héroe y la princesa, unidos por una fuerte amistad y amor, han desechado los males y pecados de la tierra, del cielo y de otros mundos.

 _ **Estén juntos en ese momento, o separados… pero siempre unidos en lazos desde el corazón.**_

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **[…]**

 **Hola. Bueno, creo que ya saben a lo que me refería con eso de "será un poquito..." emocionante, diría, o picante. En fin. Pongo esto acá por que puse un asterisco en una de las frases que escribió Zelda en su diario.**

 _"... éticamente incorrecto"_

 **Evite poner moral por que la moral es algo un tanto distinto de lo ético... pero espero que se entienda. Pues la ética es algo más arraigado a una "regla" que un concepto moral ligado al "criterio personal"**

 **"Zword dando clases de filosofía 2017 xD" Espero estar correcta con esto que aclare.**


	4. Minuciosos deseos

**-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Minuciosos deseos**

 _ **Habitación principal de la familia real – habitación de la princesa.**_

 _ **Querido diario…**_

 _Desde hace un mes disfruto más de la vida. Estoy ensimismada con lo divertido que puede ser pescar y lo relajante que puede ser viajar por algunas cuestiones diplomáticas. Nunca antes sentí tanta diversión. Y todo se lo debó a Link… con quien últimamente me siento más apegada._

 _Hace unos cuantos días, salimos de viaje a la región Zora, para ver cómo estaban los términos con el príncipe Ralis. Tal parece que el negocio de la pesca está dando tales frutos, que muchas familias hylians recuperaron sus pérdidas tras la desgracia Crepuscular, que prácticamente es historia._

 _Me siento sumamente feliz… más que nunca antes._

 _Las formalidades se me van perdiendo cada vez más. Puedo sentirme como un igual hacia aquellos que me tratan con respeto. Ya no tengo que fingir alegría si algo anda mal, esos días de aparentar las cosas terminaron._

 _Una vez más, confirmo que esto es posible gracias a mí_ _querido_ _apreciado… Link._

* * *

Sonrojada, comenzó a tachar las palabras del diario. Muchas decían cosas como "Adorado" "Dulce" "Encantador"

-¡No, no, no! – Suspiro con desgana – No puedo pensar en eso – Por su cabeza, hasta las palabras "sensual" y "Varonil" se habían cruzado.

Sintió como el rojo le invadía. Todas esas salidas diplomáticas le habían hecho encariñarse aún más con el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente? – Sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente – ¿Es que estoy enamorada? ¿Realmente debería?

Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron los pies a la tierra. Dejó que la persona entrara con un "adelante" un poco perdido entre sus papeles.

-¡Princesa! – habló con bastante alegría, el aludido de hacía unos momentos – Hay grandes noticias. El jefe Darbus aceptó la petición que envió de mezclar sus trabajos de pulido en metales con los nuestros. Ahora tendremos metales más refinados.

-Me parece excelente – esbozó una enorme sonrisa – ¿Qué pidió a cambio?

-Esa es otra buena noticia. Sólo necesitan rutas de comerció más adecuadas para ello – Expresó el muchacho – Creo que eso es más que posible. No tienen buena orientación, así que sólo necesitan letreros o caminos.

-Excelente – expresó la princesa con una amable sonrisa – Comenzare a escribir las órdenes de construcción para los caminos. Gracias, Link.

-Sí, princesa. Pero a decir verdad también pidieron otra cosa – Dijo Link un poco nervioso.

-¿Y qué pidieron?

El muchacho rascó su nuca con algo de complejidad, luego dirigió su mirada a la princesa – Piensan que se esfuerza demasiado, así que pidieron que se relajara un poco, en las termas si es posible.

Zelda expandió su mirada de la sorpresa ¿Ella debía relajarse? No veía los motivos. Sin embargo, esta podía ser bien una excusa para salir unos días con su querido… su buen guardia y amigo, Link.

Suspiro unos segundos antes de asimilar sus pensamientos, enrojeciéndose un poco pero a su vez dejándose llevar por el deseo, aunque sea un par de veces, lo cual no hacía daño a nadie. Además de que descansar en algún momento de su tiempo era más que necesario. Eso, o que simplemente quería convencerse de que no era simplemente para pasar tiempo libre con él.

Zelda miró a Link decidida – Es cierto que debería relajarme un tiempo de vez en cuando. Iremos cuando los permisos sean leídos y concretados.

Link sonrió enormemente y salió de la estancia.

Poco después, la princesa salió en dirección a su despachó para iniciar el escrito en papel de las órdenes de construcción, que no tardarían más de un día en ser concretados y llegaría a sus manos una planificación de tiempo de construcción y materiales. Pues en pocas palabras, en una planificación por el encargado de construcciones en el país.

La princesa suspiro más de una vez antes de seguir pensando en lo que haría apenas llegara a Kakariko. Y es que por más que lo quería negar, no se aguantaba las ganas de volver a mirar a Link como aquella vez, aunque vuelva a ser por accidente.

Un momento, ¡NO! ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus pensamientos? Nunca antes se había expresado así dentro de sus pensamientos. ¡No! Se sentía inmoral… Sin embargo, a su vez… lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba sentir esa pasión por el muchacho y le gustaba estar con el de cualquier forma. Era tan relajante y apacible estar con él, que parecía embriagarse con esa sensación. Volviéndose adicta a su voz, a su aroma y su figura.

El guardia personal se encontraba tras las puertas de su despacho, vigilando que nadie molestara a la princesa.

Link no lo veía distinto. Él también se había vuelto adicto a la princesa. Sus sonrisas, su perfume y sus hermosos ojos le tenían preso. Pero él tenía en claro que eso no podía suceder. Si de por sí, los del círculo del consejo de ancianos, se atrevían a decir sandeces acerca de su amistad, afirmando con cizaña que incluía intereses, no se imaginaria que es lo que haría si se atrevieran a manchar con mentiras que sus sentimientos venían con la misma razón.

Pero ver su cabello a la deriva del viento y la luz reflejada en su rostro como aquella vez… lo volvía totalmente loco.

Incluso, en aquella ocasión en la que accidentalmente fue invadido por la vergüenza al estar expuesto, tuvo una enorme fantasía, donde tomaba a la princesa como suya. Se sentía avergonzado por pensar así de su excelencia, pero el amor que sentía era el doble de fuerte.

-Si tan sólo fuera un noble… ni siquiera tendría en problemas de acercármele demasiado – suspiro hondo – Ojala las cosas fueran distintas, ojala pudiera saber si tengo una oportunidad.

-¿De qué? – Preguntó Zelda, tras una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

¡WHAAA!

¡ZAZ!

Link cayó al suelo asustado. La princesa le había sorprendido ¿Y si escucho todo pero no quiere decir que lo hizo? ¿Y si era el fin de su amistad? ¡¿Y si era despedido?!

-Disculpa, te tome con al guardia baja – sonrió la princesa con inocencia – Pero… pensé que eras un feroz lobo, no un gatito asustado – Soltó unas cuantas risas antes de sentarse a su altura.

Link sacudió su cabeza. Era la primera broma que había hecho al muchacho. Nunca antes se había atrevido a burlarse de él en ese sentido. No era malo, incluso podría significar que la princesa confiaba ahora en él.

* * *

La princesa lo hizo entrar y se sentó en un sofá en el despacho.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven observando detenidamente a Zelda.

-En realidad – jugo con sus dedos unos momentos, hasta que decidió mirar a Link bastante sonrojada – Bueno… Dijiste que me ayudarías en cualquier cosa – confesó tartamuda.

-Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntó preocupado al ver su actuar.

-Puede decirse que sí. Pero no sé cómo describirlo… tampoco debería sentirlo. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-¿Cómo debo actuar ante el amor? – Se acercó a Link, tomándole las manos - ¿Es correcto sentirlo… siendo yo?

El corazón de Link se aceleró al tenerla tan cerca y a "su merced" no sabía que contesta y a todo esto, ¿Quién era el afortunado? Tragó saliva con una enorme capa roja de rubor en sus mejillas, para luego mirar a Zelda, quien esperaba su respuesta.

-Debes aceptarlo, si realmente lo amas… acepta ese sentimiento. ¿Vale la pena desperdiciar ese amor por ser una princesa? Al fin y al cabo… el amor verdadero y más fuerte, a veces sólo puedes vivirlo una vez, y a veces, por una sola persona.

Los ojos de Zelda brillaron… no hizo más que seguir su consejo y abalanzársele en brazos para besarlo desesperadamente. Lo que dejó muy sorprendido al Hylian, quien también se dejó llevar ante sus sentimientos.

Después de todo, eran sus palabras ¿Por qué no seguir sus consejos una vez en la vida?

En sus brazos, recorrieron hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla con llave para que nadie molestara. Luego la acomodó en el sofá de su despacho y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Posteriormente resbaló delicadamente su mano por la espalda de la princesa, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Bajó el cierre de su vestido y desnudo parte de su torso. Dejándola completamente vulnerable al muchacho.

Zelda también actuó involuntariamente. Con dulzura, desabrocho la túnica del muchacho, la alejó de su cuerpo, quitó su camisa, dejándolo únicamente con su pantalón.

Así mismo, Link beso su pecho y luego bajo lentamente para besar su abdomen y regresar bruscamente a sus labios. Besó su cuello desesperadamente, acarició donde antes no era capaz. La princesa soltó sus primeros quejidos de excitación. Pero Link no paró.

Continuaron hasta que de repente la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpe, su excelencia – Se escuchó tras la puerta de fino roble – Necesitamos un arreglo con respecto a la ciudadela y distribución de mercado ¿Princesa?

Ambos recuperaron la postura, Link simplemente volvió a vestirse y la princesa igual. Trato de arreglarse lo más que pudo, mientras que Link se escondió tras una puerta de armario.

-Adelante, adelante.

El soldado se sorprendió del cabello revuelto de la princesa - ¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?

Zelda se dio cuenta, de manera nerviosa se acomodó el cabello – Eh, sí… es sólo que estaba tomando una siesta, pero termine cayendo al suelo cuando tocó la puerta.

El soldado rápidamente se hincó en el suelo muy avergonzado – Discúlpeme, no era…

-No hay nada que disculparse. Fue repentino. Últimamente no logró concebir el sueño, no se preocupe. Dejé los papeles en mi escritorio, los revisare de inmediato – El hombre asintió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Zelda volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a ella – Diosas de la trifuerza – esbozó con una mueca nerviosa – estuvo tan cerca. ¿Link? –Preguntó por el muchacho, el cual se había escondido.

Link salió muy avergonzado del armario. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la princesa. Ella tampoco podía, pero finalmente le abrazó con cariño.

-No fui capaz de soportarlo más – soltó con un suspiro – No fui capaz de contenerme ni un día más… simplemente quería hacerlo, dejarme llevar – Comentó con tristeza – Veo tu rostro y entiendo que era algo que no querías, ¿verdad?

Link calló, sin responder, Zelda seguía hablando.

-Entiendo… sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir, pero yo continué con el riesgo. Perdóname, Link – soltó al muchacho – Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

En ese instante, el joven calló sus palabras con un beso apasionado, que la mantenía a su merced - ¿Acaso es algo de lo que hay que arrepentirse? – Preguntó con una mirada apasionada – No es algo que yo pudiera aguantar. Tarde o temprano, también hubiera sucumbido.

La princesa sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente, abrazándose al joven con dulzura.

-Sin embargo… no es el tiempo y el lugar, lo siento, Zelda. Pero si habrá un algo entre nosotros, tendrá que ser algo estable y concreto – el muchacho se inclinó ante sus pies – ¿Saldrías conmigo?

La princesa aceptó sin dilación, ante la propuesta del rubio – Será un honor, Héroe de Hyrule.

El joven la tomó en brazos y luego le acarició el cabello con dulzura… esa tarde, fue la más feliz para ella.

* * *

 **[…]**

Muchos dirían que tener "sexo" es cosa de simples deseos lascivos, sin gracia o cariño. Pero no todo el tiempo suele ser la correcta forma de llamar a una parte del cariño en una pareja, no señor.

"Hacerlo" no solo conlleva al placer, no sólo eso, hacerlo también implica responsabilidad. Hacerlo es una parte de hacer el amor. De esa parte también deriva crear nuevos sentimientos e incluso, conllevar a engendrar un producto de ese amor.

Es por eso, mi buen amigo, que el coito no es sólo es placer, sino también es una forma de amar… una de demostrar tus sentimientos hasta el punto en donde la vida también puede concretarse con esa persona.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Y por esto, es que es de clasificación M? XD aunque no paso algo muy grave... pasará, oh si, pasará.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye :)


	5. Mentira desquejabrada

**¡Holaaa! Ya tenía rato sin actualizar. En fin. Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Mentira desquebrajada**

Después de aquel día, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido. Zelda estaba dejando de lado el escribir sus pensamientos en el diario y recitárselos de viva voz a Link. En cuanto a lo que le expresaba, no era más que lo del diario, redundantemente, pero aún no se atrevía a confesar lo que más le seguía pesando.

Entre ambos, mantenían una relación de pareja bastante sana y agradable, pero secretamente, aún. Zelda no tenía ningún problema en decirlo de manera libre. Pero Link pensaba que debía haber un momento justo. Iba a ganarse a las personas del consejo a como diera lugar, para evitar disgustos hacia la princesa Zelda y revocaciones de su puesto, por ser aún menor de la edad "adecuada" para reinar solitaria. Aunque ahora solitaria no estaría.

Se veían en su despacho más veces de las que acostumbraban, y funcionó un tiempo. Pero un par de días, luego de disfrutar sus mimos tres semanas a escondidas, las personas comenzaron a sospechar.

La princesa estaba decidida a confesar las cosas en cualquier momento, puesto que ahora no le dejaban en paz los miembros del consejo. Pero antes de hacerlo lo consultó con Link.

* * *

 **Habitación de la princesa – Castillo de Hyrule**

Zelda estaba preparada para dormir esa noche, pero comenzó a mirar hacia el lado derecho, luego hacia el izquierdo. Se dio cuenta que definitivamente no podía dormir y se levantó a hurtadillas para poder atender ese asuntó con su amado. Para ello volvió a vestir la capa negra de siempre.

Comenzó a caminar en el pasillo, su habitación no estaba lejos, así que simplemente camino sin hacer ruido y lentamente.

Sin embargo, antes de seguir, se dio cuenta que había dos guardias en la puerta donde se encontraba Link, y no eran cualquiera. Hacía tiempo, Link había formado un tipo de escuadrón especial al que llamó " **Caballeros de la guardia** " a los cuales les enseño técnicas especiales y entrenó como una elite entre los soldados. Pocos había, además de que eran los más experimentados, pero también los más fieles, y se probaba su valía como tales.

Zelda retrocedió para evitar ser vista y sin entender por qué estaban ahí. Pero al pisar en falso, la joven se resbalo y gimió ligeramente. Los caballeros tomaron sus posiciones y antes de hacer algo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, alguien ya la seguía detrás, y la tomó de manera que tapó su boca y la llevó a otra habitación cercana.

La princesa estaba aterrada, pero guardó la compostura para poder apreciar a su captor… o más bien, su captora. La castaña no se esperaba que ella estuviera ahí y mucho menos que la haya tomado así por sorpresa, sin razón aparente, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Disculpe que haya hecho eso, princesa – se inclinó sobre la rodilla, en señal de disculpa – Pero tengo que decirle algunas cosas que escuche del consejo hoy mismo en la tarde.

Zelda suspiro hondo, y observó con un semblante ya despreocupado a la muchacha pelinegra – No tienes que disculparte Ashei, pero al menos me hubieras tranquilizado diciéndome alguna cosa.

La muchachita se levantó del suelo para poder ver a la princesa mejor. La habitación tenía un poco de iluminación, por lo que se veía a medias.

-Bueno, puedes continuar – Dijo Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa, no estaba enojada, más bien aliviada de que alguien pudiera explicarle lo que observó hacia momentos.

-Yo puse a esos guardias ahí – Explicaba la pelinegra – Y les dije que cualquiera que estuviera tratando de entrar, incluso si fuera usted, fuese tomado preso – Al decir aquello, Zelda se exalto ¿Acaso estaba en contra de su amorío? Pero la joven siguió hablando para explicarse mejor – Los imbéciles del consejo, piensan que Link está seduciéndola o amenazándola para que se case con usted, o mucho peor, piensan que es su juguete sexual – Ashei se pegó en la frente dejando una ligera marca – Y estaban contratando asesinos para poder deshacerse de Link por la noche, esta o cualquier otra noche – Comentó Ashei avergonzándose de que esas personas fueran parte del reino de Hyrule – Por eso la incluí a usted, puede que alguno de esos asesinos sepa cómo llegar hasta Link o los guardias sin que nos demos cuenta, y un disfraz muy bueno o hecho de magia, podría engañar a cualquiera.

-Sugieres que si necesito hablar con Link, sea por el día – dijo a secas la princesa de Hyrule.

-Así mismo, su majestad – contestó Ashei segura de sus palabras – La guardia estará al pendiente de usted y de Link, yo estaré al pendiente de ambos – Comentó sonriendo un poco – Así que no se preocupe. Además, Link es un excelente…

-No tienen por qué molestarse. Mañana mismo aclarare las cosas y el consejo desaparecerá por completo – Zelda estaba enfadada… no, enfadada ni siquiera estaba a la margen o escala de la cólera que le había provocado aquella revelación.

-Princesa, no haga alguna – Las manos de Ashei se posaron en los hombros de la princesa, aunque antes de terminar su dialogo, Zelda le interrumpió abruptamente.

-No haré ninguna locura – Expresó ella con mucha molestia y rabia en sus palabras – Ya he perdido a seres amados antes, no volveré a perder a alguien que amo, porque ahora soy capaz de proteger a quien yo más quiera. Por eso…

Ashei sintió que sus brazos se humedecían, desde el rostro de la princesa, salía un mar de lágrimas, las cuales jamás había podido contemplar en ninguna ocasión. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la peli negra, con una mano recorrió las mejillas de la princesa y con la otra, sacó un pañuelo que le dio a la princesa, quien lo uso de inmediato.

Entonces recordó que hace algunos años, su padre le contó a Ashei que no había mucho, los reyes de Hyrule habían fallecido y que eso le preocupaba. Si no fuera porque sus soberanos, antes de fallecer, le suplicaron vigilara su viejo hogar en las montañas, su padre y ella no se habrían mudado a ese inhóspito lugar. Ashei bajo la mirada y sobó la espalda de la princesa, quien después le observó con una dulce mirada.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Ashei – dijo la princesa con un tono melancólico – Su visita ha sido de gran ayuda. También le agradezco que haya…

* * *

En ese instante escucharon unos ruidos fuera, que preocuparon a ambas mujeres. Unas espadas golpeando filo con filo, unos quejidos y una puerta siendo tirada o rota en pedazos. Ashei salió sin dilación y sin saberlo, la princesa le siguió preocupada.

Ninguna fue la sorpresa, Ashei admiraba como Link estaba siendo el sobre saliente en esa batalla. Nada más unos movimientos bastaron para que la espada del hombre volara lejos de su alcance, que sus trucos fallaran uno a uno, y este fuera acorralado por Link. Ya no le quedaban más armas al asesino.

Ashei enredo con una cuerda, que traía a escondidas, al hombre y aventó contra el muro de una de las paredes del pasillo.

-Bueno, eres hombre muerto – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa – Si nos dices quien fue el idiota que te contrato, te daremos una oportunidad muy pequeña de quedar menos de cincuenta años en el calabozo.

El hombre estaba nervioso, no sabía que ese tal Link fuera tan bueno para la pelea, pero era más que obvió que siendo un héroe y haber peleado con monstruos no se le podría comparar.

Sin embargo, no fue que su nerviosismo lo hizo sentir pánico, hasta que alguien le apunto con un arco al hombre. Ni siquiera tenía una flecha, era una cuchilla de las que había traído consigo, el arco era un simple adorno del pasillo que nunca imagino serviría.

-Sí… ¿por qué no nos dices…? ¡¿Quién demonios te envió hoy y aquella noche?! – La princesa comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero la rabia también había invadido su rostro, apretando los dientes con una fuerza que nunca antes, Link o la peli negra, habían visto antes en su rostro – No me digas que ya se te olvido – dijo con el semblante oscurecido y una sonrisa de enfado en su rostro, enrojecido por el enfado – ¡Respóndele a tu futura reina, maldito! – Expreso Zelda sin aguantarlo más y bajarse la capucha con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Link trato de detener las manos de Zelda, pero Ashei negó con la cabeza.

El hombre comenzó a reírse – Princesa Zelda… usted no sabe, pero, está rodeada de muchos traidores a la corona… y muy poco aliados – El hombre siguió riéndose sin control alguno, pero la rabia de la princesa pudo más. Soltó las manos de la daga y cayó con fuerza cerca de su cabeza, rozándole con el simple aire, cortó parte de la mejilla del hombre.

-Dime quienes y reconsiderar no clavarte una flecha en la cabeza – Expresó furiosa, con una mirada que lanzaba fuego ardiente y una mueca en su boca que reflejaba la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-E-Está bien – Ahora el miedo dominaba sobre el hombre, tal reacción de una dama tan refinada no se la esperaba, y mucho menos de la dama que consideraban muchos como pacifista – ¡E-El consejo está dominado por el canciller Uri! También me pago una suma muy alta de rupias y un terreno con una mansión fuera de Hyrule, por cometer traición a la corona… y así poder dominar sobre usted mientras fuera pequeña, en ausencia de sus padres.

Ashei ya se esperaba aquella confesión del hombre, pero Link parecía tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir, por ende cayó palabras.

El rostro de Zelda gimoteó por instantes, hasta que hablo – ¿Y qué busca ahora?

-Quería que enviara al infierno al héroe… quien le estaba abriendo a la verdad… por eso no quería que estuviera cerca, o sus planes para manejar Hyrule se harían trizas – El hombre estaba aún aterrado, no sabía que iba a pasar después de confesar sus crímenes y los del tal Uri – " _Si el campesino Link desaparece del plano, la princesa se deprimiría tanto que sería como un cascaron vacío…"_ esas fueron sus palabras.

Zelda se tranquilizó, y esbozo una sonrisa que a primera instancia, infundía un miedo terrible. Link por otra parte estaba atónito y también comenzaba sentir cólera por la forma en la que ese hombre pretendía manejar a su amada. No le importaba si les gustaba hablar mal de él, pero hablar mal de ella, era como pegarle en la cabeza y provocar una migraña.

-Ashei… que se pudra en el calabozo. Por alta traición a la corona – Dijo la princesa con una mueca en el rostro – Y que atiendan a los que no se han muerto aún – Comento al ver que uno de los jóvenes de la guardia aún se movían. El hombre comenzó a quejarse, pero Zelda le calló la boca – Di que soy piadosa… que por tus crímenes hubiera dejado que la tortura fuese una opción nuevamente, para aquellos con tu avaricia y ser capaces de cometer traición.

Cuando Ashei se llevó al hombre, en compañía de otros jóvenes de la guardia que habían aparecido, Zelda cayó de rodillas. El frio comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas no tenían fin, pero Link, abrigo con su calor la desgracia que sentía.

El joven observó a Zelda con ternura, mientras esta última depositaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado – Nada pasó, nunca dejaría que me pasara algo malo… no pienso dejarte sola por ninguna circunstancia, mi Zelda. Te lo prometo – Dijo besándole la frente y haciendo que esta soltara el llanto por un tiempo largo.

Posteriormente, cuando esta se quedó dormida, Link la llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama. Él se sentó en un sillón de la recámara de la princesa y la protegió toda la noche. El siguiente día sería bastante largo y lleno de trabajo. Sobre todo, no quería que Zelda se sintiera triste o desanimada por lo sucedido. Peor aún. Que su tristeza se volviera una venganza que llamara "justicia" ante aquellos que le provocaron desdicha durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **[…]**

Las mentiras son una de las formas más horribles de lastimar a las personas, ya sean palabras o acciones… es una de las peores cosas que alguien puede hacerle a otra persona. Y peor aún, traicionarle a base de ella…

Pero no sólo eso…

Esconder un hecho del presente o del pasado que sea parte de tu vida como al conoces e indispensable para la confianza, puede causar confusión. Por eso es mejor dejar en claro algunas cosas… y evitar hacerle mala a otras personas a ti mismo…

Mentir no lleva a ningún lugar, y aunque por instantes te lleve a la gloría, tarde o temprano caerá sobre el frío del suelo, por donde todos pasan y la pisotearan hasta que no quede nada.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Hola :3 ¿Qué tal? Nuevamente traigo un capitulin de este fic que me gusta mucho. Espero que les esté agradando.

 **Nota: No falta poco para que termine C: Empezaré con otro fic de pocos capítulos, como este… ¿De qué les gustaría que fuera?  
*Skyward Sword  
*AU  
*Ocarina of Time**

Dejen su opinión, me gusta escuchar sus sugerencias y su ayuda para mejorar la estructura de la lectura n.n/

Nos vemos después.


	6. Muestra de Valor

**:3 Hola, me reportó con esta actualización. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Pronto terminara la historia y empezare con el UA (AU) por el que la vi que fue más. Aunque sí haré de otros juegos de Zelda también.**

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Muestra de Valor**

Era ahora o nunca. La princesa consiguió despertar temprano en la mañana. Estaba totalmente determinante a resolver todos los problemas. Estaba furiosa, pero Link le había dicho algo importante cuando despertó "Por favor, Zelda, no intentes vengarte… eres mejor que esos imbéciles, eres alguien formidable. Haz justicia como se debe, más no te vengues"

-No me vengare, pero haré que paguen – Expreso la princesa con mucha frustración. Quería verlos sobre el suelo, suplicando piedad. Hasta ese momento, nunca antes había experimentado las ansias de verles de aquella manera. A nadie, ni siquiera a Zant. Pero ahora era personal. No era sólo su reino el que peligraba por instantes, también su ser más amado.

La princesa mando llamar a una audiencia a los cinco viejos del consejo. Estos estaban confundidos por aquello, pero a su vez, estaban a punto de caer sobre el fango. Sus mentiras ya estaban hechas trizas. Con el hombre sobre las rejas y una orden en papel de parte de Uri que le había mandado al asesino, estaba más que claro que los del consejo no tenían escapatoria.

Llegaron a la susodicha sala de audiencias. Justo donde se hacían juicios. La princesa se sentó sobre el estrado y observo a los hombres. Tras de ellos estaban caballeros reales y miembros de la guardia.

-¡Guardias! ¡Arresten a esos hombres! – Los del consejo comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Una voz segura entre ellos trato de ponerle fin a aquello.

-Sus órdenes no son absolutas, aún – Comentó el hombre jugando con una mirada sucia – ¿De qué se nos acusa? – Preguntó con cinismo. Sacando un pañuelo de su costado derecho, comenzó a limpiarse las manos de los hombres que los habían tomado presos por un momento.

-Ashei – Dijo suavemente, Zelda, mientras la joven pelinegra caminaba hacia otra habitación y traía consigo al asesino.

-El papel – Ashei derrocó de su cintura, un pedazo de papiro y lo expandió – Menos mal que este gusano siempre trae consigo aquel pergamino, Lord Uri – sonrió divertida – ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? ¿Dominar el reino? Aunque hubiera dejado a la princesa viva, seguiría siendo la máxima regente… a menos claro que pensara en casarse con ella.

-¡Después de lo que hizo a noche, no se lo perdonare! – El hombre esbozó una sonrisa. Podría jurar, Ashei, que por su aspecto, pensaba el muy imbécil que Link estaba muerto. Pero aquella sonrisa triunfal cayó abajo cuando la morena hablo.

-Menos más que Link es un tonto con suerte – Expresó feliz la pelinegra, mirando como la sonrisa del tal Uri se caía a pedazos – ¿A que va su desdicha, mi lord? ¿A caso le carcome no haber cumplido su objetivo? Es un patán. Ahora estoy completamente segura de que sus planes eran quedarse con el reino de Hyrule y con la princesa Zelda. Maldito morboso, pervertido y asqueroso.

El hombre no se lo creía. Estaba atónito, helado – ¡Es una acusación ridícula! – Expresó con disgusto pero nervio.

De repente, la puerta por la que había traído Ashei al asesino se abría lentamente, dejando ver la desdicha de los cinco viejos del consejo.

-¡Caballeros de la Guardia! – Bramo el hylian, Link, con fuerza, mientras los del consejo se quedaban totalmente sin palabras – Como máximo comandante y protector de la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, les ordeno que arresten a esos hombres por conspiración, por traición a la corona e intento de asesinato… ¡Todo sea en nombre de la justicia!

Uri y los suyos se retorcían de los agarres de los caballeros y se estremecían. No se creían que después de tanto tiempo, ahora estarían así. Nadie de ellos se imaginaria nunca que sus mentiras caerían.

-¿Cuál es su orden, mi lady? – Link se posó sobre su rodilla, haciendo reverencia a la princesa.

-Les ordeno el exilio en el Desierto Gerudo o ser encarcelados en la nueva cárcel del pico nevado, ustedes eligen – Zelda miro a los acusados con desprecio, ninguno se lo podía creer – Y soy misericordiosa con vosotros. La ley dicta que la alta traición se castiga con la muerte. Pero yo en cambio, les doy opciones. Ah… aunque claro, pueden elegir la vieja ley y morir. El exilio y la encarcelación será permanentes, y perderán sus derechos y vienes – se acercó a Uri y le expresó el odio más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida, tan sólo con una mirada – Y bien… espero sus respuestas.

Los hombres exudaban el miedo, sin embargo, Uri mantenía la cabeza en alto, era un desgraciado y estaba por sonreír ante un gran plan, pero uno de los hombres del conejo, temeroso por las únicas opciones negativas que les habían dado, hablo en su defensa.

-¡Por favor, su excelencia…! –El hombre se le tiro en los pies. Zelda se alejó con desagrado pero el hombre insistía – ¡No todos teníamos ganas de ayudar! Hablo por Ramsey y por mí, mi señora… nosotros estábamos en contra, pero Uri nos amenazó para no decir nada, ¿desde hace cuánto ni siquiera hemos cruzado caminos, mi señora? ¡Nos ha tenido encerrados a los que nos oponíamos! Yo… aceptare ir a la cárcel del pico nevado, pero deje los bienes en manos de mi familia. Ellos han comido y bebido desde el suelo en los tiempos más difíciles, mi mujer vino de una tierra lejana, más que Ordon y ha luchado por sobrevivir. Ramsey tiene a su madre enferma, es el más joven de nosotros, perdónelo, se lo suplico, perdone nuestro maldito silencio.

Link, conmovido por sus palabras, tomó el hombro de Zelda, y la miro directo a los ojos – Su mujer trabajaba en la tasca de Telma hace unos años. Se llama Alicia – comentó con una sonrisa ante la princesa, con la esperanza de convencerla de darle un mejor trato – Por un momento – su mirada se dijo en los del consejo – Me vi con gran decepción sobre ustedes, sobre ti, Alfred y sobre Ramsey, ya que los conocí recién llegue. Ustedes, quienes son los más jóvenes del consejo, me miraron con buenos ojos y me apoyaron, por eso, al verlos juntos con planes tan… despreciables, sentí una gran decepción. Ahora sé que no era su intención callarse las cosas. Pero me tenían a mí – Les dice mirando a los susodichos, las palabras del joven, eran sincera.

Zelda suavizo la mirada por un instante, pero cuando la posó sobre Uri, la cólera regresó – Entonces… El plan maestro solo pudo ser de usted – Señalo a Uri con gran desprecio – será mejor que le dé el peor de los castigos, canciller… o mejor dicho, traidor.

El hombre apretó los dientes, y sin saber en qué segundo, se le abalanzó a la princesa. De su túnica salió una daga y estuvo a punto de clavarla.

Antes de que Ashei, o los de la guardia pudieran hacer algo, la princesa había sido salvada por Link. Quien reacciono justo a tiempo. Sólo que desafortunadamente, su brazo chorreaba sangre. No sólo suya, sino también del hombre, que había sido atravesado justo en medio del pecho.

Zelda miro con algo de perturbación la escena. Link sangraba excesivamente, debido a que cortó justo en una de las arterias principales de la circulación de su sangre. Y además había caído desmallado al suelo. Los presentes hicieron silencio, la princesa llamó a un médico urgente.

Ramsey le dijo que la daga estaba envenenada y sabía la cura. Menos mal que antes de formar parte del viejo consejo, fue un vendedor de hierbas, venenos y animales exóticos, muy solicitados.

* * *

A decir verdad, todos los del consejo tenían un trabajo en particular antes de haber sido parte de éste. Por ejemplo. Tres hombres habían sido inversionistas, muy adinerados por estas inversiones. Uri había sido mano derecha del padre de Zelda. Ramsey, como antes dicho, vendedor ambulante reconocido y Alfred, un hombre con experiencia en las armas. Incluso, había formado parte de los caballeros del reino. Cuando Zant atacó, apenas si salió vivo.

Link fue atendido por el médico de la ciudadela, en su habitación en el castillo, Ramsey y una enfermera.

-Link es muy fuerte, despertara en menos de lo que creen – Dijo Ramsey con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – No debe preocuparse más, princesa. Sigue respirando aún – su mirada celeste, se cruzó por un instante con los destellantes zafiros de su regente. Zelda suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya, vaya, el destino es caprichoso. Primero me molestaste con esa cuenta y ahora eres tu quien me lo debe, muchacho – Dijo en modo de broma, haciendo que Ashei le enviara una mueca de molestia.

Link empezó a quejarse mientras se reía un poco – P-Puede ser… s-señor – La princesa se le abalanzó rápido hacia los brazos del débil rubio, quien gimió un poco ante el impacto y fuerza con el que la princesa le abrazaba – P-Princesa... me alegra que esté bien – Expresó débilmente hacia la castaña, quien escondía su rostro con el pecho de Link.

-¡Estaba tan asustada! – Bramo con algunas lágrimas en el rostro. Estaba conmocionada por los hechos. A su vez, en el momento en el que Link abrió sus ojos, se encontró aliviada. Su respiración agitada preocupo al Hylian, obligándolo a preguntarle si estaba bien recibiendo como respuesta – Ahora si lo estoy – Respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos aún llorosos.

Link limpió un poco esas lágrimas pero poco a poco cerró sus ojos para quedar dormido. Zelda se preocupó nuevamente pero el doctor tomó la palabra.

-No se preocupe, es una reacción normal. Ese veneno fue potente. Ahora el mejor de los remedios es el descanso, una buena comida y mantener relajado al muchacho. Al menos por unos cuantos días.

La princesa asintió y el doctor salió con la misma mala aura de codicia y algo de fastidio con la que salía luego de atender a una persona. La enfermera le siguió el paso.

Ashei suspiro con un tanto de fastidio, mirando la ida del hombre tan amargo como un limón viejo, y frio, tanto como el hielo del pico nevado.

-Bueno, supongo que el doctor tiene razón – La pelinegra tomó el hombro a la princesa, que se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de Link, en un pequeño banco – Esta bien, es un chico fuerte.

-Me retiro, su alteza… por ahora debería estar en una celda, supongo que…

-No – Respondió la castaña, acariciando la cabeza de Link – No es un juicio justo – volvió a decir, con un semblante totalmente distinto al de la audiencia – además, le salvaste la vida.

Ramsey rio un poco por las palabras de la princesa – No creo haber hecho mucho, sólo lo que es correcto.

Ashei salió en compañía de Ramsey, cuando se dio cuenta que Zelda no prestó mucha atención a las palabras del muchacho.

-Deberías de apreciar la amabilidad de la princesa y aceptar su buena fe – dijo desinteresada, más Ramsey le tomó la mano a la pelinegra.

-Ambos sabemos, señorita Ashei, que de no ser por mi útil información, Uri no hubiera elegido un veneno – Ashei estaba algo conmocionada por aquellas cálidas manos que rodeaban la suya, pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y siguió atenta a sus palabras. No podía negar que el moreno le dejaba un tanto sin aliento – Sin mí, ese veneno nunca hubiera sido opción.

Ashei carcajeo con diversión y le observó determinante – Incluso creo que una pequeña ursa Gerudo no fue tan potente. Lo sé por qué conozco más de fauna que tú. Fue a propósito. Por eso, la princesa cree que le salvaste la vida – Ashei le suelta una palmada algo agresiva en el torso, y este se ríe algo nervioso y con un tanto de dolor – Me alegra que estés de vuelta. Hace algún tiempo que tu mirada y gestos cambiaron. Y con razón.

Apenado de las palabras de ella, bajó la vista. Suspiro hondo mientras trataba de encontrar palabras – Está bien, creo que debí confiar más en mí. Confiar en mis amigos. Confiar en ti.

-No habrá próxima, pero en caso de tener un problema similar, ahora sí, confía en quienes te rodeamos y podemos apoyarte.

El joven sonrió de lleno. Le satisfacía escuchar eso de Ashei. Suspiro hondo y posteriormente miro de nuevo a la pelinegra – Bueno, supongo que esta es una pequeña suerte que no debo dejar se termine. Pensare mejor antes de no decir nada, o no hacer algo – Le revuelve con delicadeza la cabeza, mientras ella simplemente muestra una ligera mueca, sosteniendo "enfado", luego mira como él se despide.

* * *

 **Dentro de la habitación de Link.**

-Siempre has sido fuerte… siempre superando cada adversidad. Superando las situaciones, apoyando a una persona desolada entre el regazo de las sombras. Link… eres un hombre magnifico, excepcional – Zelda se acercó lentamente a la frente del muchacho – Espero que uno de estos días, podamos por un instante, unirnos en un vínculo aún mayor que desde tiempos inmemoriales. Gracias…

Las horas pasaron, al menos unas tres o cuatro. La princesa estaba dormida en un pequeño banco, al lado de Link. Posaba su bello rostro en una de las manos del muchacho y estaba totalmente en calma. Su respiración era muy apacible.

Link había despertado dentro de ese lapso de tiempo. Al momento de ver a la mujer a su lado, el corazón parecía salírsele. Tan hermosa, tan tranquila. Estaba agradecido con todos los dioses y diosas que existían, por dejarle ver su cara por más tiempo, por no llevarlo lejos, como a todos sus compañeros en aquellas pequeñas pruebas, cuando era muy joven.

-La vida ahí era muy dura, pero sirvió para tener experiencia y fuerza necesarios para estar aquí hoy, Zelda – acarició la mejilla de la princesa con delicadeza, posteriormente recostó su cabeza en aquella almohada – Nadie pensaría jamás que alguien como yo podría encontrarse con alguien como tú, y vivir a tu lado. Nunca me paso por la cabeza hasta el momento en que empecé a sentir que eras mi necesidad – el joven suspira con algo de aflicción – y aun así… a pesar de todo. Aún parece que no puedes decirme todo tan claro, y todo lo que te sucedió desde hace muchos años. Quiero que me veas como alguien en quien puedes confiar de manera enorme, sincera. Déjame que sea tu confidente…

La jovencita castaña voltea el rostro en dirección al de Link, con una mirada vidriada, pero aún con ese dolor llevado por dentro y reflejado en la superficie de sus ojos, una sonrisa llena de alivió al rubio, para hacerle sentir reconfortado al entender, por ese gesto, que las cosas no serían sólo dolor, al menos para ella – No llorare más, haré todo en mi poder para superar las cosas que están mal conmigo, y te agradezco que me ayudes en todo momento, Link.

En mucho tiempo Link había visualizado a la princesa como alguien impecable, a quien nada se le podía escapar, que nada salía mal con ella… pero conforme conoció más a fondo a aquella faceta de la princesa, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él, pero principalmente para ella, convertirse en un verdadero caballero, digno de los servicios para la familia real.

Y pronto, Link encontró más allá de una simple posición y personalidad de la realeza. Zelda era más que sólo eso. Era una mujer inteligente, que a veces cometía errores, como cualquiera. Que lloraba y sentía mucha tristeza por algunas situaciones que salían de su control, pero que a su vez intentaba ponerse a la altura y firme sobre lo que podía controlar. Se quedaba al margen de las provocaciones de guerra. Siempre daba la cara.

Ella era una persona formidable por sí misma. Además de su destino, Link encontraba a Zelda algo cercana y lejana a su vez. Y ahora… ahora era más que una simple cuestión de respeto la que lo llamaba a apreciarla, y que a su vez, le daba fuerzas para protegerla a cualquier costo, incluyendo el de su vida.

-Link – la voz de la princesa era melosa y dulce. En ningún otro momento la había escuchado tal que así. Parecía querer consolarle. Justo luego de esa melodiosa voz suya, se acercó hasta sus labios para postrarle un dulce y sensible beso en los labios – Hasta hace poco habíamos callado esta relación nuestra… yo no quiero ocultarlo más.

Link abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, observó con nervios a la castaña. Ella irradiaba destellos sobre sus hermosos ojos color azul, casi parecían hermosos zafiros. Un color blanco que inundaba parte de ellos, acompañados de un azul degradándose hasta el centro.

-Muy bien – expresó el muchacho con una sonrisa retraída – Pero estoy realmente nervioso por cómo se lo vaya a tomar el pueblo de Hyrule – Hizo una pausa para tragar la saliva con rudeza – H-Hablamos de algo que involucra a todo un país y su pueblo. Alguien sin realeza como yo… en un puesto alto. No sé… no sé cómo reaccionar – comentó con notorio bochorno en las mejillas.

Zelda sonrió ante tal acto, suspiro relajándose y tocando detrás de las orejas de Link. Acarició sus largos mechones de cabello que conformaban sus patillas, las cuales caían desde su la comisura de la sien hasta debajo de su barbilla.

-No te preocupes – Comentó con un aura llena de dulzura, mientras continuaba con sus caricias – Sé de antemano que la gente te aclama a muchas cosas. Incluyendo el deseo de que estés conmigo, codo a codo sobre los cimientos de este país, para procurarlo y enriquecerlo.

Link se sonrojo unos momentos, ni era capaz de mirar el rostro de Zelda. Sus suaves labios, recitando aquellas palabras de apoyo lo hacían sentirse siempre confortado ante cualquier situación.

Una mirada, sonrisas y algunos mimos, fueron suficientes para tranquilizar a su amado héroe crepuscular.

* * *

 **[…]**

 _El valor recae no sólo en el simple hecho de hacer algo incapaz de hacer… o hacer algo difícil. Si no saber que al intentarlo podrías fracasar, hacerlo con el riesgo, y tener en mente y corazón que el esfuerzo implementando en esa acción ha valido la pena._

 _El valor es algo más que enfrentarse a peligros y que otros te miren con admiración por ello. Es algo interno que debemos aprender a valorar y a sacar en los momentos más difíciles que nos acechan, sólo con el afán de salir satisfechos ante lo que nos estorbe en el camino._

 _La fuerza del coraje y el valor, reside dentro de todos…  
aunque algunos tienen más voluntad que otros  
para poder aceptar las derrotas  
y aprender a reconocer las verdaderas victorias sobre el camino. _

**[…]**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña reflexión de este capítulo, y por supuesto, que hayan disfrutado en general del capítulo tanto como yo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	7. Mar de felicidad

**HOLA CHICOS. Estoy muy emocionada, espero que el capítulo les guste por que va a estar muy lindo. Quiero informarles que ya he escrito el prologó de la siguiente historia que será un AU (Vi que dos personas pidieron AU y una Ocarina o SS) De todas formas el siguiente a ese será de Ocarina of time, a menos que otra persona vote e iguale las cosas. En fin. los dejos con el capítulo, el PENULTIMO ASASFDASFA.**

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Mar de felicidad**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el altercado con los dichosos señores del consejo. La princesa se había encargado personalmente de la recuperación de Link, en la habitación del muchacho, por lo que no se le había visto durante un largo rato.

Únicamente salía del cuarto del muchacho cuando necesitaban algo urgente. Todo lo demás podía esperar mientras él estuviera incapacitado.

Esa mañana, Link, había despertado antes que ella. Miró con dulzura a la princesa que estaba recostada sobre la cama y un pequeño banco. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Zelda… – Llamó a la castaña a la vez que rozó delicadamente su rostro. La princesa hizo un pequeño gesto de comodidad mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Link sintió que una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro – Bueno, ya que estoy mejor debería ponerme al día.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes acomodar a la princesa sobre la cama. Arropándola con ternura y postrándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ahí mismo se cambió de ropa para poder salir a ejercitarse unos momentos. Pero al salir se encontró con Ashei e… ¡¿ILIA?! Ambas mujeres le miraron furtivamente. En especial la de cabello hasta los hombros, semi castaño, de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Piensas salir a correr o algo?! – Preguntó Ilia con suma molestia – No sabemos nada de ti en más de un año y medio… desde que decidiste formar parte del ejército de Hyrule. Tú simplemente… – Unas cuantas lágrimas invadieron los ojos de la jovencita y esta inmediatamente se le tiro en brazos a Link – ¡Te olvidaste de tus amigos en Ordon!

Link sintió como los nervios le invadían. Se sentía culpable porque después de todo era cierto. Todo el tiempo pasado en Hyrule le había hecho olvidarse un poco de sus amigos y el pueblo de Ordon. Por si fuera poco. Había dejado de responderle sus cartas a Ilia, cartas que no sólo eran sobre ella, también de los niños del pueblo.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención dejarlos a un lado – Suspiró acariciándole la espalda a la jovencita – No llores, Ilia.

-¡Lo peor de todo es enterarme de que estabas moribundo! Si no fuera por Shad, ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado de eso – contestó enfurecida – ¡¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?!

Ashei comenzó a reírse de Link, al ver como cada vez se ponía más nervioso y no sabía que responderle a la muchacha. ¿Qué sería de su pellejo cuando se enterara del romance entre la princesa y él?

-N-No es que haya cambiado… en realidad mi vida cambió drásticamente. Ya no soy un simple caballero o comandante. Ahora estoy designado a proteger de Zelda – El nombre de la princesa se le escapó, Ilia se quedó pasmada así como Ashei, quien esperaba ver la reacción de Ilia.

-Zel… ¿Zelda? – Ilia se alejó un poco de los brazos de Link y le miró confundida – No me digas que…

Link, nerviosamente se hizo unos centímetros hacía atrás hasta toparse con la pared. La tentó para encontrar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación sin éxito alguno. Ilia de manera enfadada tomó la perilla que estaba a tan sólo centímetros de las manos de Link y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la princesa cernida sobre su cama… la cama de Link.

-Serás… ¡ERES UN…! – la jovencita le soltó una bofetada sobre el rostro y salió apresurada. Link le siguió hasta la entrada del castillo. Ashei sólo pudo imaginarse la escena entre risas. Tenía como orden vigilar a la princesa en caso de que Link estuviera ausente.

-¡Espera, Ilia! – Gritoneó el muchacho siguiéndole el paso. Ella se detuvo en seco y posó sus manos sobre la cintura.

La jovencita seguía con algunas lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Estaba realmente furiosa ¿Pero por qué?

Antes de regresar a Hyrule, Ilia confesó sus sentimientos a Link, pero él la había rechazado. Su corazón no tenía una dueña concreta y por esa razón no quería darle esperanzas a Ilia. Después de todo, el cariño que le tenía era fraternal.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?! – Expresó con amargura en el tono –Me rechazaste, pero si piensas que es por eso, te equivocas – comentó al voltearse y ver que la cara de Link reflejaba esos pensamientos.

-Ilia… yo…

-¡No digas nada…! Deja que termine – contestó ante el murmullo del muchacho – Pensé… que aunque te confesé mis sentimientos, seguíamos siendo tan amigos como entonces – Respondió frunciendo el ceño – Pero ni siquiera me hablaste de esto – Su rostro cada vez formaba un pequeño vuelco de tristeza – Y ni siquiera informaste a nadie que casi mueres – Su cabeza gacha se levantó en dirección al rostro de él – ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?! ¡Temí por tu vida! Me dije a mi misma "Tranquilízate… Link es fuerte como una roca y nada le pasara" pero cuando supe que no despertabas más que para comer algo, y ni siquiera comías como siempre, ¡me preocupe demasiado! Todos nos preocupamos en Ordon.

Link suspiro largamente. Sonrió ante el pequeño disgusto de Ilia y le tomó los hombros – No me pasó nada. Estoy perfectamente bien… y lo de la princesa… bueno – rasco su nuca con nervios ante la mirada de la oji verde.

-Nunca imagine que fueras a sacar semejante premio – confesó la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa, algo melancólica – Pero me alegró que sea una buena mujer. Los rumores dicen que a pesar de su rostro, algo triste, su corazón es enorme y bondadoso. Con todo lo que ha hecho por Hyrule desde que las cosas mejoraron, confieso que la princesa de este reino será una magnifica soberana. Y si los rumores de su tristeza son ciertos, no hay mejor postor que tú para que vuelva a sonreír – Exhalo con algo de pesadez pero soltó una pequeña sonrisa al final. Miraba directamente al rostro de Link. Ella aún seguía sintiéndose enamorada por él, después de todo, el primer amor es difícil de olvidar. Pero había que superarlo.

-Ilia… –Link también estaba a punto de soltar un poco de lágrimas por lo conmovido que sus palabras le tenían.

-Bueno… también será una buena esposa. Ashei me dijo que no te quita la vista de encima desde que te desmayaste, que personalmente hace la comida para ti y que te procura mucho mientras duermes –Al escuchar eso, Link se torna rojo del rostro. No sabía que la princesa estuviera cocinándole, y lo mejor de todo es que la comida tenía un sabor estupendo – Me alegró de que hayas encontrado a una buena mujer. Más te vale cuidar bien de nuestra futura reina – Comentó con una mueca de diversión. Ambos muchachos, alegremente, comenzaron a reírse con fuerza en el tono. Se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se estrujaron uno contra el otro.

-No quiero preocupar a nadie. No me ha pasado nada y no me pasara nada. Te lo prometo, Ilia. Y también prometo cuidar de Zelda… Es otra parte de lo más importante para mí – Confesó con los ojos entrecerrados con ella aún entre sus brazos.

-¿Ah, sí? Y que más hay dentro de lo más importante para ti – Preguntó esperando una respuesta que la reconfortara, al menos por última vez, a ella.

-Mis padres… el pueblo de Ordon… mis viejos amigos del desierto – Suspiro lentamente. Ilia sabía parte del pasado de Link. No sabía que aún sentía esa tristeza de esos días – Y tú – dijo apretando a la jovencita, haciéndola sonrojar un poco con sus palabras – Me apoyaste siempre en las tonterías que hiciera. Nos regañaron cuando hacíamos travesuras. Cuidaste de mi cuando enfermaba, a Epona y estuviste en los momentos más duros de mi vida – Link tenía algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Parecía que al hablar estaba sacando una enorme astilla del corazón. Quizá era necesario – Cuando esos malditos monstruos nos emboscaron… pensé que no te volvería a ver, o a los niños. Aunque mantenía mis esperanzas en que sí, temía que fuese a equivocarme.

-Link, quiero que sepas que… – Ilia suspiro al borde de llorar. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir su cariño. Antes de continuar, Link siguió hablando.

-Yo debería decir eso… quiero que sepas, que todos en Ordon sepan. Que de no ser porque ustedes están presentes, yo no sería feliz. Estoy seguro. Gracias por haber nacido, Ilia. Siempre te apreciare, no importa donde estés o cuando. Siempre te recordaré, y a todos en Ordon que me dieron una familia que había perdido.

Ya cuando terminaron de hablar, se separaron de ese largo abrazo. Link revolvió el cabello de Ilia con ternura y ella lo re acomodo con lentitud. Como si estuviera apreciando cada segundo de esa acción.

De esta manera, la jovencita de Ordon, la cual iba vestida como muchachita de sociedad a diferencia de su ropa en el pueblo, se retiró a la taberna de Telma. Dijo que planeaba mudarse a la ciudadela para hacer arreglos florales y también artesanías con cerámica, las cuales se le daban muy bien. Link estaba entusiasmado por ello. Le alegraba que eso fuera a pasar. A lo mejor y así, cuando tuviera una pelea con Zelda o estuvieran confundidos por algo, le podría decir que hacer… Ilia siempre sabía qué hacer. Podía verla como una hermana pequeña, a la vez que como a una madre.

Finalmente, Link regresó a su habitación y se encontró con la princesa leyendo un libro sobre un sofá. Cuando abrió la puerta, esta ni se inmuto por lo que leía. Pero no pensó que fuera Link, así que simplemente hablo como si fuese Ashei.

-¿Sucede algo, Ashei? – Preguntó sin mirar a "la muchacha"

Link se acercó peligrosamente hasta bajar el libro de la princesa – Umm… nada en especial ¿Qué estás leyendo, Zelda?

La princesa se pasmó en seguida. Arrebato el libro del agarre del joven y se lo colocó sobre el rostro.

-Espera un segundo… - El joven miro la portada de aquel supuesto libro, y entonces supo que era.

-No sé cómo se titula. Parece un diario pero esta tan bien narrado que no sé si sea un libro sin publicar o que yo desconozca – Link se quedó un tanto helado. Miró a la princesa con algo de nervios. Zelda por su parte, siguió mirando, hasta que Link le arrebató el libro.

Ante esta acción, la princesa reaccionó con desconcierto ¿Qué estaba pasando? – Link… ¿sucede…?

-¡Sí! – Exclamo un tanto enfadado – Ocurre que no es ningún libro de ficción, ni un libro fantástico. Lo que estabas leyendo era un viejo diario. Uno en el que dejé todo lo que no podría cargar conmigo. ¿Por qué seguiste leyendo esto?

Zelda no sabía que decir. ¿Qué había que responder cuando Link estaba así de enojado? Le daba un poco de miedo pero a su vez vergüenza por haber tomado cosas que no le pertenecían. Al darse cuenta de que la princesa estaba nerviosa y arrepentida, respiro hondo y soltó el aire, relajándose y bajando aquel estado de ánimo.

-Perdóname por haber gritado así – suspiro con pesadez – Es sólo que no… no quería que tú supieras, de esta forma, mi pasado que da pena. No hay día en que, al menos una vez, me arrepienta de lo que hice y lo que he pasado.

Zelda observó que sus palabras eran sinceras. Pero ella no había notado nada realmente malo en lo que pasó cuando era un niño. Salvo haber asesinado a otros niños por sobrevivir. Esa parte del desierto no era de Hyrule. Pero Link estaba ahí… un niño que paso lo peor de lo peor y qué, desgraciadamente, no caía a manos de Hyrule. Su pasado lo atormentaba aún, como estaba diciendo en estos momentos. Era tal como ella… y en ese instante cayó en cuenta por fin. ¿Seguir con esos dolorosos recuerdos era algo que debía pasar? Siempre hay más de una opción ¿Por qué seguir con eso si puedes cambiar las cosas?

-Nunca te hable sobre la muerte de mis padres… o que estuve totalmente a solas. Tampoco te dije que cuando era una niña me forzaban a tomar clases avanzadas de magia, que para mí eran muy difíciles. Los del consejo siempre me excluían de todo y pensaban que era una niña tonta. No tuve un solo amigo, y cuando lo tuve, mandaron a ejecutarle sólo por qué tuvo un pequeño arranque juguetón… era un pequeño perro abandonado que había encontrado en los jardines – Zelda suspiro con desgana y acarició las mejillas de Link – ¿Por qué no dejamos todo eso atrás? Olvidemos que nos sentimos tristes por un instante, y… engendremos una felicidad sólo de los dos…

Link enrojeció por las palabras de su amada, obviamente malinterpreto aquello de "engendrar" solía pasarle. Pero no negó que la idea le agradaba. Cargo la princesa hasta la cama, dejándola atónita. La miro intensamente por un instante y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Pero ella le detuvo.

-Link… a-afuera esta…

El joven suspiro hondo para calmar sus instintos masculinos – Tienes razón – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa entre los dientes – Además… – Se acercó hasta un cajón de su cómoda. De ahí sacó una pequeña cajita color azul marino. Con el símbolo de la familia real en dorado sobre la parte de arriba.

-¿Link? – Preguntó al ver aquella delicada pero elegante cajita. La princesa se sentó sobre la cama y se acomodó el cabello.

Link entonces, se inclinó en una rodilla y le postró la cajita ya abierta ante su rostro.

-S-Sé que no es el anillo más costoso de Hyrule, y que cualquier otro noble habría dado uno mejor pero… yo mismo tallé este zafiro y mande a hacerlo con este diseño – Decía con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro. Dejó sin aliento a la princesa.

El anillo era de oro blanco. Tenía un ligero grosor y alrededor un grabado de enredadera con rosas. En la parte central el símbolo de la familia real con volumen y en el centro del triángulo, un zafiro hermoso. En los triángulos con volumen había una pequeña joya en el centro de estos. Para el de arriba un rubí, el de la izquierda un zafiro más pequeño y el de la derecha, una pequeña esmeralda. En la parte de atrás tenía una frase muy hermosa que decía "No importara el tiempo o el lugar, porque nuestras almas siempre volverán a encontrarse…"

A Zelda casi se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad que le estaba provocando esto. Era obvio que la pregunta que venía era…

-¡P-Por favor, c-cásate conmigo! – Gritoneó con fuerza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez más. Zelda espera un "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" pero en cambio, fue todavía más romántico de lo que esperaba.

-Si… quiero casarme contigo, Link – La princesa se le tiró en los brazos, y a su vez, al joven sobre el suelo. Lo beso intensamente y cuando terminaron, Link le tomó la mano izquierda y le posó el anillo sobre el dedo anular.

-Te amaré sin limité en esta vida – Comentó el jovencito. Beso su cuello, aprovechando la guardia baja de la princesa.

-Y-Y yo a ti… L-Link – dijo con dificultad al sentir como el joven continuaba con lo suyo sin detenerse.

Pero la puerta fue tocada por Ashei. Zelda dijo "adelante" y luego ambos hylians guardaron la compostura.

-Princesa… Me informaron que el jebe de los Gorons llegó para ver el estado de Link – comentó avergonzada, al ver un poco desalineados a ambos.

-Por favor, dile que espere en mi despacho. Imagino que también tiene deseos de saber qué pasó con la construcción de las vías para aprovechar el comercio.

Ashei asintió y salió de la habitación. Zelda frunció un poco el ceño y suspiro. Dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-No te preocupes. Habrá tiempo para esas cosas – comentó con dulzura, besándole la nariz a la princesa.

Ella asintió descontenta y se prepararon para recibir a Darbus. Después de tanto tiempo sin verle, Link estaba algo entusiasmado. Y ahora que habían aceptado su propuesta… las cosas estaban más que mejor para él y para ella.

* * *

 **[…]**

 _Felicidad… tristeza…_

 _Ambas son emociones y residen en los seres vivos, pero con más fuerza en los seres humanos.  
Seres humanos que somos complejos y tenemos muchos sentimientos dentro de nosotros._

" _La paciencia es la clave de la felicidad" ¿Has oído esa frase? La verdad es que es cierta, y a su vez no… cuando hablamos de paciencia no hablamos de no hacer nada ante circunstancias que nos afectn, si no a ser pacientes con los resultados de luchar contra esas circunstancias. Por eso…_

 _Si la felicidad es difícil de conseguir, te aseguro que será la más dulce y magnifica. No significa que debas sufrir por ella… pero si no te esfuerzas por ella ¿Cómo querrás ser feliz?  
Sé paciente. Espera que tu esfuerzo de frutos y disfruta de tu felicidad por la que tanto has luchado… _

**[…]**

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	8. Maravillas de nuestro destino - Final

**Ahora si, lo que todos esperaban, ¡el gran final! UWU Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-Susurros Mitigantes-**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: Maravillas de nuestro destino.**

Zelda se miró una y otra vez en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, además del maquillaje, y su mirada era más resplandeciente que cualquier otro día, y no era para menos.

Encima tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, era como sus vestidos comunes, pero con un escote más atrevido. Sus guantes no habían cambiado mucho, salvo que los dedos estaban descubiertos.

Sonrió dulcemente mientras apretaba sus manos contra el pecho.

-Sé ve maravillosa, princesa – Salió de la boca de Ilia, aquello – Me parece que aun así, su belleza opaca la prenda.

-¡¿Pero qué dice, señorita Ilia?! – Expresó jovialmente con un puchero – Si no fuera por el vestido que ayudaste a diseñar, no me vería tan bien – dio una pequeña vuelta con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Las mejillas de Ilia se enrojecen con el cumplido de la princesa. Era realmente agradable y misteriosa su forma de ser. A veces parecía tan sumida en su trabajo, y otras veces, hablaba como una niña emocionada. Ilia entendía ahora, con más fuerza, la razón por la que Link había caído ante los encantos de la princesa. Sabía que Link le tenía tanto respeto, como ganas de protegerla.

Desde que Link le había pedido matrimonio, se habían cumplido tres meses y una semana. Durante ese tiempo, la princesa había planeado la mayor parte de las cosas para su boda, mientras que Link se había dedicado a estudiar los deberes de un monarca. Estaba totalmente nervioso por el hecho de que casarse con Zelda, conllevaba a más de una responsabilidad, más que las que tenía como comandante de la guardia. Pero valía la pena cada esfuerzo dado para llegar hasta ella. La princesa… no… Zelda lo valía.

En unas cuantas horas, la princesa estaría casada con Link, ya no sería una princesa, si no la regente de su amado reino, Hyrule. Las cosas malas estarían ya desechadas en el pasado, y ahí se quedarían. Ya nada podría lastimarla, su vida estaría completa en cuanto Link fuera de ella y ella de Link.

Sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y como el rojo invadía nuevamente sus mejillas.

-Princesa, Link llegó a la capilla – Expresó Ashei con alegría al notar lo hermosa que se veía Zelda.

-Y-Ya tengo que partir – Dijo con titubeo al hablar. Sintió que el aliento estaba por salírsele de la boca. Ilia tomó un arreglo floral con muchas rosas y una extraña flor azul con un poco de blanco – ¿Y esta flor? – Preguntó Zelda al mirarla sobre el centro. Realmente contrastaba.

-No sé muy bien que sea, pero no es venenosa. La encontré cerca de la fuente del espíritu en Ordon, me pareció hermosa y comencé a cultivarla en la tienda antes de su boda – Expresó Ilia avergonzada. Zelda esbozó una sonrisa muy grande y agradeció con un gesto.

Cuando todo estaba listo, el carruaje para llegar a la capilla también. Zelda suspiro y se dirigió hasta este para llegar a tiempo a su boda. En el camino, Ashei trataba de calmar la ansiedad de la princesa, le estaba costando creer lo que pasaba, respirar bien y no sentir que podría vomitar de la emoción.

Cuando llegaron, el silencio en el carruaje se hizo sepulcral. Sintió como el calor se le venía encima como una ola gigante, pero suspiro de nuevo para ir con seriedad hasta la puerta de la iglesia que estaba entre cerrada.

Ashei se encamino a abrirla y la gente que estaba dentro, se levantó en señal de respeto.

La princesa tenía el velo puesto y observaba solamente hacia el suelo por los nervios que le provocaban mirar hacia Link. La balada de fondo, fue compuesta especialmente por Link. Bueno, no compuesta realmente, fue una hermosa balada que una vez escucho por parte de los aullidos de su maestro, "La sombra del héroe" Link le dio el nombre como "Balada del crepúsculo" en honor a Midna y a la victoria ante Zant.

Zelda llegó hasta el frente de Link y nuevamente evito mirarle por los nervios. Mientras el padre decía las palabras, Zelda y Link hablaron por lo bajo.

-Puedo ver poco de tu rostro por el velo, pero sé que estas hermosa – Susurro sólo para que Zelda le escuchará, lo que fue así, y Zelda sonrió con felicidad por las hermosas palabras que Link le recitaba.

-T-Tú también luces muy bien – Dijo ella con titubeos. Link sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza por su comentario.

El padre llegó hasta los famosos votos – ¿La amaras en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza…?

-Ante la adversidad de nuestro destino como elegidos por las diosas – dijo Link añadiendo lo suyo – Y estaré velando por ella hasta que deje de existir como héroe. Acepto casarme con esta mujer.

Los presentes parecían anonadados con las palabras del rubio. Su tono meloso y la sinceridad con la que las recitaba no tenían igual.

El padre volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez a Zelda – Ante las diosas te juro que estaré por siempre a tu lado, sin importar el tiempo…

-Si nadie esta opuesto a esta sagrada unión – El padre pauso unos momentos, pero nadie habló – yo los declaro marido y mujer.

La princesa se postró ante Link. El muchacho le quitó el velo y se sonrojo al encontrarla más que hermosa. Delicadamente se acercó, inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder besarla tiernamente en los labios.

 **[…]**

Hasta este punto, la verdad es que no sé qué más decir para alentarlos a seguir sus sueños.  
Bueno, quizá sirva este consejo: **Nunca dejen nada a medias** , si quieren algo, luchen por conseguirlo, como yo.

Nunca me rendí cuando la veía difícil, cuando mis amigos peligraban quien sabe dónde… cuando llegue y los nobles me marginaban sólo por ser un plebeyo…

Como héroe, luche hasta el cansancio, y como hombre, hasta encontrar mi felicidad.

Si…

Yo soy Link, el héroe que salvó a Hyrule de las sombras, y al reino crepuscular de la tiranía de Zant  
De hoy en adelante seré lo más feliz que pueda, mientras las diosas me lo permitan.

 **[…]**

* * *

Ese día fue el más feliz de ambos elegidos por el designio de las diosas. Link miro con algo de diversión a la princesa cuando terminaron de besarse. La cargo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con ella hasta llegar a la puerta, que abrió sin mucho esfuerzo con una pierna.

Los presentes no entendían lo que sucedía.

Link tocó su silbato y llego Epona, ignorando el carruaje real que se había preparado para su marcha hasta el castillo.

-¡Tengamos un poquito de libertad, mi Zelda! – Le dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa. La gente estaba confundida por aquello. Se suponía que habría un gran banquete en su honor en el castillo. Pero algo le decía a Link que después de ese día, las cosas serían bastante ofuscadas para ambos. Las responsabilidades les tendrían muy ocupados.

-¡Link! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó confundía la princesa de Hyrule.

-Bueno, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, no te preocupes. No tardaremos mucho, llegaremos antes de que termine la fiesta – Contestó con alegría. El viento rozaba su rostro, lo hacía lucir realmente bien. Zelda se aferró más a Link, con ese hermoso traje azul cobalto, con detalles negros, rojos y amarillo. Incluso sin gorro, se veía espectacular.

Zelda olió a Link, tenía una fragancia varonil y fresca. Se sintió tan bien a su lado, que apretó más fuerte el cuello de su amado.

Cuando llegaron al destino, que era en el campo de Eldin, cerca del gran puente de Eldin, corrieron en el césped de la pradera, con muchas risas entre ambos. Se tiraron en el suelo a contemplar el cielo y se besaron en múltiples ocasiones. Fue como si fueran un par de niños. Ella también estaba alegre por aquella decisión que Link había tomado.

La llevó detrás del castillo, donde había un atajo para llegar a la región zora, y por supuesto que fueron. Casi encubiertos, subieron hasta donde estaba el trono, obviamente sin entrar a este. Sólo hizo que la princesa contemplara lugares a los que pocas veces tenía oportunidad de ir. Incluso pudo ver esa tranquilizadora cascada que hacía un ruido muy relajante.

Regresaron a aquella pradera detrás del castillo, luego Link la llevó hasta el mirador, cerca de la entrada sur del castillo.

Se había hecho tarde, ellos miraban con añoranza aquellos días lejanos en los que compartían parte de ellos con la princesa del crepúsculo. Sobre todo Link. El crepúsculo baño el cielo con tonos naranjas, rojos, rosados y violetas. Link tomó la mano de Zelda, con algo de fuerza, y tragó con dificultad.

Zelda, con la misma actitud que Link, apretó su mano. Suspiro hondo y rompió el silencio.

-Cuando Midna y yo fuimos una… sentí todo su calor y cariño hacia ti. Es como ahora me siento cuando estoy contigo – Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco – Estoy segura de que te quería tanto como ahora yo te amo – dijo apretando los labios, sintiendo como un pequeño pinchazo le atravesaba el alma – A veces, desde que somos una pareja, me pongo a pensar en lo feliz que me siento que se haya marchado… me siento tan egois…

En ese instante, Link le abraza fuertemente y posterior a ello, le besa. Dejando en claro que sus sentimientos por ella son más fuertes que cualquiera.

-Gracias Link, creo que merecía un pequeño escape así – Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras sus ojos se postraban en Link, ante la luz del atardecer, y con el viento presente, haciendo de las suyas con sus mechones de cabello.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice. Lamentó haber arruinado la planeación, pero parecías tan nerviosa que yo quería mostrarte lo que amaba de mis aventuras. Cuando viajaba con Midna, tanto en forma de lobo, como siendo humano – Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya veo – Comentó con un corto suspiro.

-Siento como si en este momento estuviera llamándome… "Bien hecho, bueno para nada… Al fin conseguiste tu felicidad."

Zelda se aferró con fuerza al cuello del rubio – Yo también siento que lo dijo… "Bien hecho, princesa" ella tal vez no los dijo, es el crepúsculo ¿no? Seres del otro lado y más, pueden hablarnos y decirnos lo que desean – ambos Hylians se abrazaron y una luz dorada invadió el dorso de sus manos. La luz hizo un pequeño círculo con unas marcas familiares alrededor y dentro.

La figura de Midna real, se postró ante ellos en aquel espejo, los miro con una sonrisa alegre y luego se acercó para tomarle la mano a Zelda.

"Exactamente así. No hay resentimiento con ello, Zelda. Gracias a los dos por ser felices. Manténganse juntos y luchen por su…"

Cuando iba a terminar, el crepúsculo ceso y el reflejo de Midna también. No hubo palabras, sólo impacto y silencio. Pasaron pocos segundos para que Link hablara después de eso.

-¡¿Qué fue..?! – Preguntó Link confundido y exhaltado.

-El poder del corazón y el deseo de ver a alguien. Nuestro poder interior también tuvo que ver, supongo – Explicó la castaña mirando el dorso de su mano – Nuestras marcas posen un poder único, aunque ahora que la trifuerza del poder esta en nuestro cuidado, tal vez también influyó – Expresó de nuevo con una pequeña mirada a Link.

Link soltó a llorar un poco, sólo por la nostalgia. Zelda se le unió igualmente. Tenían un tanto de amargura por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Pero bueno, así era el destino esta vez y tenían que aceptarlo.

Luego de reflexionar por unos instantes, la princesa y Link regresaron rápidamente al castillo a celebrar lo poco que quedaba de la fiesta en sus honores.

Claramente al llegar, Ilia parecía querer matar a su amigo por su falta de responsabilidad, Ashei estaba un poco risueña por las acciones de Link. Los niños de Ordon corrieron a toda prisa para derribar a Link, ya habían cumplido los doce años, y Malo había cumplido los diez años. También había crecido un poquito.

Ruls también se sentía emocionado por ver a ese muchacho todo un hombre, con un honor incuestionable y una gran carga sobre la espalda. Sabía que haría un gran trabajo. Su esposa Juli, les había traído algunas mantas muy hermosas. Tejidas a mano. Zelda agradeció con un gesto de felicidad enorme.

Todos los amigos de Link, los que conoció en su aventura, habían llegado a su celebración, a excepción de Jeta y Jeto, por razones muy evidentes.

La fiesta continuó un rato más, la gente que estaba presente bebía y bailaba con euforia por la felicidad de ambos Hylianos casados. No había nada más perfecto que esa pareja.

La noche cayó más fuerte, era, incluso, la madrugada. Muchos ya se habían retirado, otros quedaban sólo conversando. Ilia también se había ido algo temprano a dormir.

Por su parte, Link y Zelda estaban rendidos por el viaje, sobre todo Zelda, que con tacones le era difícil caminar con rapidez. Cuando Link miró que a Zelda le costaba caminar, este le cargó entre sus brazos, sonrojándola un poco. Llegaron a su habitación, la habitación de ellos dos. Link sonrió un poco, con morbo en la sonrisa, sólo para indicarle que esta vez iría mucho más lejos que antes.

-P-Pensé que estabas cansado – dijo ella con mucho nervió y la cara carmesí.

-No, yo reservé energía para este momento – El muchacho se abalanzó con delicadeza ante la princesa. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con ternura, pasando sus manos por el cierre de su vestido, y bajándolo lentamente. Susurró palabras como " _No te preocupes, yo tampoco se mucho de esto_ " para darle confianza a la princesa, confianza de que iba sobre la marcha, sin experiencia concreta.

Sus manos rozaron sus hombros pálidos, su delgado cuello y sus mejillas. Bajo el vestido de la princesa por completo, dejando ver su pecho semi desnudo. Cuando por fin le quito la primera prenda, siguió sin detenerse hasta tenerla completamente a su merced, desnuda.

Zelda desvió la mirada y se cubrió el pecho con vergüenza. Link sonrió con el mismo nervio que ella.

-N-No me mires así – comentó algo intranquila. Había cruzado las piernas y seguía tapando su pecho – No tengo demasiado, así que…

Cuando intento seguir, no pudo ante la sensación de ajetreo en su mente en ese instante. Las manos de Link estaban tocando un lugar prohibido al que ni siquiera ella había llegado antes. Unos cuantos gemidos salieron de su boca ante aquella nueva sensación. Link también comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo frenético.

Ante aquella reacción de Zelda, Link en un arrebato se quitó todas sus prendas, quedando igual que su amada.

Ya no había interrupciones ni ruidos, salvo ellos. Este momento sería el primero de muchos en su relación. Un momento erótico, lleno de pasión y desenfreno.

Zelda dejo que Link le guiara un poco en la marcha. Muchos roces en su cuerpo se hicieron realidad por las manos de Link. Desde tocar sus suaves pechos, hasta llegar a su cadera, y forzar a sí mismo a experimentar lo que había querido desde hacía algo de tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño gemido de dolor en la boca de Zelda cuando Link había hecho lo que había hecho. Cuando se unió a la princesa, se sintió ansioso, de hacerlo un poco más rápido, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Zelda comenzó a sollozar un poco.

-¡¿Zelda?! – Link se alejó con brusquedad, mientras Zelda lo atraía hacia ella.

-N-No te preocupes… al ser la primera vez, duele un poco – dijo con dificultad, luego desvió su mirada con sonrojo en el rostro – M-Mientras más veces lo hagamos… juntaremos experiencia.

-Zelda… ¡Zelda! – Link se abalanzó completamente hacia la princesa, y sus impulsos masculinos lo hicieron seguir con más fuerza, más locura, más intensidad. Se estaba haciendo adicto a ella, al amor que le daba. Zelda se sentía de la misma forma que Link, aunque era más reservada.

Link siguió, una y otra vez, varias veces. Esa noche había sido sólo de ellos, solo de Link y Zelda, disfrutando cada segundo, disfrutando cada vez más aquella lujuria sin preocupación alguna. La pasión los hundió en un mundo que sólo ellos dos entenderían.

* * *

 **FIN…**

-Hola, soy Zword… ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente quiero hacer un tipo de "ova" o mejor, una serie de drabbles de la vida de casados de Zelda y Link 7u7 No sé cuándo exactamente los subiré, pero lo hare como especiales y será un Fic aparte para ponerle punto y aparte a este.

¿Estaba pensando en titularlo "Susurros Mitigantes: Ovas" o parecido xD no me sugieren un nombre? Si saben cómo podría sonar mejor, avísenme, se los agradecería.

En fin. Es hora del siguiente fic y será un AU bastante bueno, creo yo, espero que lo lean y les gusten. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
